


Fangan Fuckin' Ronpa

by ravencapri



Series: Fangan Fuckin' Ronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Basic Ronpa Stuff, Brutal Exuctions, Despair, Fangan Ronpa, Game Format, Gen, Murder Mystery, No NDRv3 Spoilers, Puzzles, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers for dr1 sdr2 and dr;ae, Suicide mention, Written before dr3 and ndvr3, spoilers for dr3 tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravencapri/pseuds/ravencapri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world ruined with despair, humanity looks towards the surviving beacon of hope to lead them. But the rules are never in their favor, and despair will stop and nothing to finish what <i>she</i> started.</p>
<p>Tsuga Kata had been warned about Hope's Peak academy. Life's a bitch, ain't it? </p>
<p>"LOL." - Monokuma, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 0- Preface of the Copycat Game of Mutual Killing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120957) by [Magorgle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magorgle/pseuds/Magorgle). 
  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920717) by [Kitt_Monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe). 



> One thing you should know is that this story takes place in the same universe as the actual games, meaning there will be references, and thus, spoilers, of DR1, SDR2, DR;AE, and DR3. Nothing for NDRV3, though! I do have some repeating talents as NDRV3, but this was conceptualized and published the prologue before talents were revealed, so I hope you'll be able to look past that. 
> 
> This text format was inspired by Margorle's formating; but other stories like Kitt Monroe's Forever Despair also heavily inspired this. 
> 
> The format works like this:
> 
> Raven: Character dialogue is expressed like this, after a character's name. 
> 
> Raven: [eyes sparkle] Character Sprite descriptions are added in those little [] thingys. 
> 
> [Game directions are used in these, also. Like so- 'Move to Gate 1']
> 
> Our main character's thoughts stand on their own, like this, and will typically be bolded. 
> 
> {Changes in setting and background pictures are used in these.}
> 
> All in all, it's pretty easy to catch on.

{The screen is currently black. There is no voice acting for the following dialogue.}

 

???1: Are you finished? 

???2: Yes, duh. What about you?

???1: I finished my part a long time ago. I actually know what it means to be efficient. 

???2: Wow, okay. You know brain wiping takes time? It's a lot harder than just setting up cameras and monitors. 

???2: Also you don't have to deal with them trying to fucking kill you, so.

???1: All I hear is childish whining. 

???2: Why don't you just shut up? 

 

{The screen changes to a dark lit room, with glowing monitors in the back. On the screens you can see various locations, like a pool, an entrance to a tower, and a shooting range. In front of the monitors are two figures, both grayed out like typical Dangan Ronpa culprits. One is sitting in a chair to the right, bored, and the other is leaning against the wall to the left.} 

 

???1: How much longer until everything is ready? 

???2: Not long. There's still... her, to deal with.

???1: I see. Are you hesitating? 

???2: Of course not. But she's going to put up the biggest fight, so we need to be prepared. 

???1: The more time you take, the more time she has to plan an escape. 

???1: They've already planned one, remember. If it weren't for my assistance, you'd probably get blindsided as soon as the game started and they'd be gone. 

???2: I know, you don't need to keep rubbing it in my face. 

???1: You should start the game. Soon. Even if that bitch can't create a plan, the Future Foundation might find us and then everything falls apart. 

???2: Ha! As if those dogs are capable of saving them, especially this far in. 

???1: Underestimating your enemy will lead you to failure. 

???2: And failure will just give me more despair, right? Oh, sometimes I imagine just- 

???1: Dreaming of despair is pointless, you nitwit. It's better if you try to avoid it, and then get it anyways. That's the best despair. 

???2: You say that like you actually know what despair is, what it can be. You never even met Junko, you-

???3: Are you guys seriously just fighting? 

 

{The camera changes to the other side of the room. The monitors are gone, and now there's a doorway with another grayed out figure, standing with their arms crossed. The sitting gray figure is now on the left, and the one leaning against the wall is to the right.}

 

???3: The connection has been made, so you can broadcast this shit where ever you want now. My job's done. 

???1: I... see. Then all that's left is to wipe Little Miss Hope, and then things can get started. 

???2: Yeah, great. It means you can fucking leave. 

???1: I'll be doing that. 

 

{The figure in the chair is gone.}

 

???3: So...

???3: What do I do?

???2: I don't really care, to be honest. Just leave, I guess. 

???2: I'll wipe her in a little bit. Things will get started tomorrow. 

???3: Okay! 

 

{The screens blacks out.}

 

???: Sigh...

???: Things weren't supposed to...

???: Why did it end up like this? If only if I had just been quicker.

???: This... this despair. 

???: I wonder if Junko would be proud? 

 

{The Dangan Ronpa theme starts playing, and the words "Fangan Fuckin' Ronpa" appear in typical Dangan Ronpa style.}

 

CHAPTER 0 - END


	2. Prolouge, Part 1- Exhibit of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's get this party started! Upupupup!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments I've gotten, it really helps me keep going with this fic! 
> 
> I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I'm not sure what I can fix so I decided just to. Throw it out there. Tell me if you notice any spelling errors or if something doesn't make sense!
> 
> I mentioned this in the first chapter, but this fanfiction with be going off of canon events of the first and second game. It's not an AU! So, if you see a character that doesn't make sense, all will be explained at some point. 
> 
> EDIT: Originally, this was split into two chapters, however-- I deleted the first one and combined the content together, so that's why the comments might seem weird.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

{The scene is an aerial view of Hope's Peak.}

**Towering over a suburban area is a large, powerful building. This building contains some of the best minds in the world, and its program pushes the future of mankind. Truly, it's no exaggeration to call this school the very hope of the Earth, when the academy polishes talent to the very best it can be.**

**It's called Hope's Peak Academy.**

**I feel like I'm going to puke.**

{A young girl stands in front of Hope's Peak, her back facing the camera and her head in her hands. She's wearing a brown hoodie that's slightly too big for her, as well as a dark green skirt and brown tennis shoes. She also has short, black, curly hair, with an ahoge.}

**Of course, I'm not actually going to puke- though that would be funny, I'm sure my readers would get a kick out of it.**

**The academy- Hope's Peak- is most elite school in world. It only accepts the best, but not in terms of intelligence or even money. Hope's Peak is based on talent. In order to get in, you have to be 1) a high school student and 2) the best in any particular field. As such, Hope's Peak has quite the cast. There's a 'Super High School Level' Inventor and even a 'Super High School Level' Charity Worker. It gets pretty ridiculous.**

**But enough of that. I should probably introduce myself.**

{The sprite of the girl, with everything else blacked out. From the front, you can see a Hope's Peak logo on her hoodie.}

???: The name's Tsuga Kata, and I really shouldn't be here. 

Tsuga: Thing is, my granddad hates Hope's Peak. Like, with a passion. 

Tsuga: I, er, didn't tell him I was invited here. 

Tsuga: Nor did I tell him I accepted. 

**God, I am so dead.**

{The scene changes back to Tsuga standing in front of the school.} 

**What the hell was I even thinking? He's going to find out eventually. There's no way I can hide it from him. Maybe I thought that once I entered the school, he wouldn't get mad?**

**On second thought, maybe I am going to puke.**

{The scene changes to a flashback image. Tsuga sits at a computer, snacks littered around the desk. She's wearing the same outfit she was introduced in, minus the logo on her hoodie.}

**Truth be told, I'm a very ordinary girl. I might be a bit of a class clown, but no real talents or anything. Nothing about me personally stands out.**

**However, what I do have going for me is that my life is a rollercoaster of unordinary events. When I was a toddler, I got lost and was found by a bunch of circus freaks. My friends, not me personally, staged a takeover of the school when I was 12. And then there was that thing when I was 15- well, you probably don't want to hear about that.**

**Point is, despite being boring myself, my life is pretty interesting. For shits and giggles, I made a website when I was like, 10, called katastop.com. It was pretty awful at first, but as I got older, it spun out of control, and suddenly tons of people were visiting my blog every day.**

**And now, at their age of 16, I get accepted to Hope's Peak as the Super High School Level Blogger. Which, all things considered, is really just another step in my crazy life.**

**If it weren't for my grandfather's unnatural hatred for the school, that is.**

**He is so going to kill me.**

{Back to Tsuga.}

**Okay, I really think I'm going to puke.**

**Wait.**

**Am I? Suddenly, I don't feel so good...**

{Image becomes blurred.}

**Ohhh... What did I eat this morning?**

**Everything feels,,, light. I don't... Huh?**

**This isn't-**

**What?**

{The world cuts off like someone turned off the T.V., and it's accompanied by a loud clicking noise. The screen goes black.}

???: Let's get this party started! Upupupup! 

**What's going on!?**

{There's a bright burst of light on the screen before an image settles. A stairway leads up to an important looking building, and behind the tower there are two other structures in the distance, one on the left and one on the right. Encasing the whole area seems to be a tall stone wall. The sky is red, implying it's late in the afternoon.}

**The first thing that crosses my mind when I wake up is how unnaturally hot it is. Sheesh, it is not the best time to be wearing this hoodie.**

**The second thing that hits me is a considerable amount of fear, as I can't seem to recall how I ended up here.**

**In my panic, I stand up before I even have the chance to realize I'm lying down. In front of me I see a gigantic tower, one that looks like it belongs in a big city. However, everything around it seems pretty barren. I notice large walls in the distance and quickly spin around to only find more. I get the sinking feeling in my chest that I'm trapped, despite not knowing if there could be a hole in the wall.**

**However, spinning around that quickly apparently wasn't the best idea. I end up tripping over myself, falling back down with a loud yell.**

**My yell seems to start off a chain reaction, as I begin to hear voices to my left.**

???: Huh? Who's there? 

???: Mmmm, give me five more minutes- huh? 

???: Where am I?!

???: Get your foot out of my face! 

{Tsuga turns to the source of the voices, and it's a group of your usual knocked out teens. Some have woken up and are brushing themselves off, while others are still passed out on the floor. In the back of the group, a blonde girl in a white tennis uniform pushes a boy's foot out her face, the owner of which is still out cold.} 

**Oh.**

**Looks like I'm not alone, then.**

???: Ow, my head really hurts. 

???: Forget your head, can anybody move? My legs feel like stones! 

**I stand back up again, but I get what that kid is saying. It explains why I fell over all of the sudden.**

Tsuga: Yo, I can stand! 

???: Great, so we're not just sitting ducks then. Focus on getting up, everyone! 

**It takes a while, but everyone regains control of their body again. During that time, there are a lot of questions being murmured, but everyone seems to focus on the current goal.**

{The image returns to the view of the tower. Various sprites appear as people talk.} 

Long Braid: [worried expression] Um, guys? Th-there's still someone asleep. 

Pompadour: [throws head back in laughter] Wow, talk about needing a beauty rest! 

Long Braid: [bites lip] Well, y-yeah, but what should we d-do? 

Rich Girl: [waves hand dismissively] We can worry about him later. As great as it is that we can move our bodies again, we really need to begin discussing our situation. 

Glasses: [stern] She's right. It looks like we might be kidnapped, and- 

Green Schoolgirl Uniform: [hair standing up in shock] Kid-kidnapped? 

Punk Rock Chick: [rolls eyes] Did you not even hear him? Kidnapped.  [Hand on cheek, in thought.] Or something as equally as fucked up. 

Messy Apron: [shudders] As much as I wish it isn't, I'd have to agree this is probably a kidnapping. 

Stained Dress Shirt: [worried] This isn't your usual kidnapping, though. 

Medaled Jacket: [salutes] Yes, I agree! Something is definitely fishy about our situation; however, be rest assured I will find our culprit and put them to justice! 

Glasses: [peers over glasses] That's... great. You do that. 

Purple Scarf: [finger to chin] Where even are we? This doesn't seem like an ideal kidnapping location. 

Bandaged Arm: [eyes closed] Yes, it's certainly missing the ropes and chains. 

Green Schoolgirl Uniform: [pulling hair] Oh, please don't joke about that!!! 

Bandaged Arm: [wide eyes] No! [waving hands in reassurance] I didn't mean it in that way, I promise! 

Rich Girl: [glares] Can it, both of you. [fingers massaging her forehead] I agree with the kidnapping theory, but it doesn't make sense how we were kidnapped. [hands behind her back] The last thing I remember was standing in front of Hope's Peak, when- 

**I feel my stomach do flips.**

Tsuga: W-wait! 

Tsuga: You're a Hope's Peak student? 

Rich Girl: [smug] Why, yes. I'm the Super High School Level H- 

Large Build: [shock] That doesn't matter! [typical bara on fire sprite] I, too, am I Hope's Peak student! 

Pompadour: [mouth hanging open] Wait, I'm a student too! What the hell? 

**Everyone begins adding their own comment in, and we discover that we are all, as long as Mr. Sleeping Beauty over there is one too, Hope's Peak kids.**

Tsuga: My guess is that this is definitely a kidnapping, then. 

Tsuga: I mean, not to toot our own horn, but we're pretty much in the public eye? We're probably being held for ransom. 

Tennis Uniform: [hand on hips] Still, that doesn't explain where we are. I mean, what kind of place is this? 

Long Braid: [plays with hair] Yeah, um, h-has anyone else noticed the walls? Sorry...

Punk Rock Chick: [flips hair back] Well, we aren't going to learn anything by sitting around like a bunch of idiots. We need to look around. 

Tsuga: Let's split up and look for clues, gang. 

**Everyone stares at me, and I notice I get snickers out of Pompadour and Bandaged Arm. Speaking of which, I should really learn everyone's names...**

Tsuga: Sorry. 

**Totally not sorry.**

Punk Rock Chick: [rolls eyes] Well, unless anyone else has any dumb jokes- 

Tsuga: Oh, I have plenty. 

Punk Rock Chick: -Imma go ahead and get rolling. [backed turned, throws up a peace sign] See ya later, suckers. 

**She's gone.**

Glasses: [offended look] I am not a 'sucker'. 

Tennis Uniform: [snickers] Keep telling yourself that, buddy. 

Glasses: [offended look] I'm not! 

Messy Apron: [scratches back of neck] So, what do we do now? 

Rich Girl: [smiles] Explore, I guess. I'll be heading off as well. 

**One by one, people begin wandering away. I don't really know what to do, as usual in weird situations like this. I usually just sit back and wait for things to happen.**

**A couple of people stick around, though, and then one of them brings up a pressing issue we had forgotten about.**

Stained Dress Shirt: [hand behind head] Um... there's still this sleeping dude. 

Glasses: [peers over glasses] Oh, it appears so. 

Glasses: [small laugh] I had forgotten he was here. 

Stained Dress Shirt: [slightly blue] You... forgot?? 

Glasses: [looks away, unfazed] It happens. 

Tennis Uniform: [pull on her ponytail] So, what do we do about him? 

Stained Dress Shirt: [rubs wrists] Um, I guess try and wake him up? 

Tennis Uniform: [picks on her tennis racket] Hey, you can do that if you want, but if he hasn't woken up yet he ain't waking up now. [sighs] Whoever put us here must've given him an extra dose of whatever we had. 

Glasses: [pushes up glasses] I must agree. 

Stained Dress Shirt: [unsure] ... 

Tsuga: Hey, you guys go ahead and explore. I'll watch over him until he wakes up. 

Glasses: [looks away, unfazed] That solves our problem, then. I'll be off. [turns and leaves] 

Stained Dress Shirt: [unsure] Hey, you don't have to- 

**As fun as it would be to explore, I feel like I need a few minutes to sort out my thoughts.**

Tsuga: I don't have to, but I'm gonna! Don't worry about me, kay? 

Stained Dress Shirt: [rubs neck] Well, okay. If you say so. 

**And then everyone is gone, leaving me and Sleeping Beauty alone in our silence. I quickly plop myself on the ground.**

**At some point I get bored and reach to take out my cellphone, only to find that it isn't there. Which isn't that surprising, really. I mean, what kind kidnapping would this be if we could call for help? Still, the lack of technology is weird. I can't remember a time in my life where I didn't have at least some form of an electronic device near me.**

**I let out a loud sigh. Occasionally I shake the guy who's still asleep, but he doesn't even stir. Tennis Uniform was right, he is completely out.**

**I really should've learned everyone's names before they left.**

**...**

**...**

**I'm so booooooored.**

**I start picking at my hoodie, a gift given to me by a fan. Well, more than a fan, really. I felt like he really was becoming my friend, despite not meeting him in real life. He sent me the hoodie as a joke when I made a post about my grandfather's hatred for Hope's Peak. And when I got accepted to the school, well, I couldn't think of anything better to wear.**

**Actually, wait.**

**Speaking of clothing, when did I start wearing high heels??**

{It's a picture of Tsuga's legs, with a focus on her shoes. The brown tennis shoes she was introduced in have been replaced with brown wedges about two inches high.} 

**Well, I guess technically they're not high heels. They're wedges, but still. I do not remember putting them on this morning, much less owning a pair?**

**I can barely walk in heels, and they aren't my style, really. How did I even start wearing them? Did... did our kidnapper put them on? Which is really gross, now that I think about it. Or maybe I did put them on this morning, but just didn't realize? No, that's impossible. Those were my favorite pair of tennis shoes, t-**

???: Are you just going to stare at your shoes all day, or...?

Tsuga: !

{The scene goes back to the view of the tower. There's a new sprite present. He's wearing a green collared shirt and black pants, with a dark green belt. He has bright red hair with, surprisingly, an ahoge. His eyes are a deep shade of brown.}

**Looks like he woke up.**

Tsuga: H-how long have you been up? 

Sleeping Boy: [neutral] About five minutes. 

Tsuga: Five minutes? No way!

Sleeping Boy: [finger to chin] Well, okay, maybe it was about a minute, but still. 

**I stand up as quickly as I can.**

Tsuga: Ugh, I'm sorry!

Sleeping Boy: [raises eyebrow] Why are you apologizing? 

Tsuga: I was supposed to be watching you, since you were the last one that needed to wake up. 

Sleeping Boy: [raises eyebrow] The last...?

Tsuga: Oh, yeah. There's a whole bunch of us in the same situation. By the way, are you a Hope's Peak student? 

Sleeping Boy: [alarmed] How did you-!

Tsuga: I'm one too. Tsuga Kata, the S-H-S-L Blogger. And so is everyone else here. It's, pretty freaky, if I'm being honest.

Sleeping Boy: [hand in a fist, covering mouth] I... see. 

Sleeping Boy: [rubs back ahoge] The last thing I remember is standing in front of Hope's Peak, and then everything blacking out. 

Tsuga: Yep! Same here. 

Sleeping Boy: [nervous] Then, did you also... hear that voice? 

**That... voice?**

**Oh!**

[[flashback]]

_???: Let's get this party started! Upupupup!_

[[end flashback]]

**I... haven't even thought about that since I've woken up. But now that I'm reminded...**

**I feel my blood run cold.**

Tsuga: Yeah, I... I heard it too. I can't speak for the others, though. 

Sleeping Boy: [serious] I don't know what's going on, but... I don't think this is just going to turn out to be a joke. 

Tsuga: ...

Tsuga: You don't think we're in any danger? 

Sleeping Boy: [shrugs] I don't know. I guess we'll find out. 

**We're silent for a second. The gravity of the situation begins to sink into me, and I feel more fearful than I have since I've woken up. The other boy looks pretty freaked out too, but he seems to be trying to hide it.**

Tsuga: Well, we should try and look around, I guess? Maybe we'll find something. And we should probably talk to the others, get their names...- Ah! Speaking of which, what's-

Sleeping Boy: [smiles] I'm Nakada Montaro, the Super High School Level Good Luck. 

 

[[ NAKADA MONTARO -- SHSL GOOD LUCK ]]

 

Tsuga: What kind of talent is good luck? 

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] What kind of talent is blogging? 

**Touché.**

**Actually, now that I think about it, I remember hearing about the Good Luck students.**

{It's a flashback image at Hope's Peak, with Jin Kirigiri reaching in a large bowl with slips of paper in it. Behind him stand Makoto Naegi and Komeada Nagito, looking like a pair of fucking tools.}

**For every new class, Hope's Peak has a lottery to select one regular highschooler to attend the school with a group of talented kids. The program is meant to study the concept of Luck, and also how ordinary kids act in a class of geniuses. There are some mixed opinions about it, but it hasn't caused any harm to the school so it's never been taken down.**

Tsuga: Huh. What was it like, finding out you'd been accepted? 

Nakada: [rolls eyes, smiling] Pretty hectic. My sister found the letter first and freaking lost it. She told my parents before me, and they told their friends... in fact, I was the last one to find out. At that point, I had no choice but to accept. 

**That's... really sweet, actually.**

{Returns back to the tower view.}

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Should we get going? 

Tsuga: Oh! Mhm!

**Nakada Montaro... I have to admit, I'm beginning to respect him. He might just be your average teenage boy, but he also seems to be confident and determined, despite the situation we're in now. I like him.**

 

[At this point, you're able to control the main character. The format of exploring is similar to islands in SDR2. There are four areas you can click on to explore right now; a restaurant, a condo looking building, a convenience store, and one of the walls. There are five sets of walls, each with a number on it. In front of Wall 4 you can turn in the opposite direction and return to the area in front of the tower.]

 

['Move to Wall 4'] 

 

{A large stone wall takes up most of the screen, with a little bit of sky still in view. A large number 4 is in the middle of wall, and now that you're closer you can see that the wall actually turns into a gate. Two sprites pop up. One is the 'Large Braid' girl, who, as it would suggest, has a long brown braid that falls to her lower back. She's wearing a navy blue dress that's buttoned all the way up. She has bright blue eyes and long lace up boots that reach her knees with blue strings. The second person is the 'Medaled Jacket' girl. She's wearing a black coat that falls just a little above her knees and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans underneath. A light blue collar sticks out around her neck and she has various medals on her jacket, along with a "POLICE" sign on her right sleeve. She's wearing a black and blue checkered hat that tucks in her black hair, and has bright red eyes.}

Medaled Jacket: [claps hands together] Oh, there you are!

Tsuga: Ah, hey. Sleeping Beauty hadn't woken up yet, so I stayed behind and waited for him. 

Long Braid: [hand over mouth, fighting back laughter] Heh, Sleeping Beauty. 

Nakada: [rolls eyes, smiling] Yes, yes, I'm glad everyone's getting a kick out of my unnaturally long sleeping time. [finger to chin] What have you guys found? 

Medaled Jacket: [salutes] The two of us have been looking into the walls!

Tsuga: Oh, have you found a way out? 

Long Braid: [sullen] A-ah, no. Sorry. [determined] But we h-have been able to guess that we could blow a hole in the wall, which could be an es-escape. 

**Blow a...**

Tsuga: How are we supposed to do that? 

Medaled Jacket: [arms folded] Perhaps if the other have found situable materials, we could make one. I've dealt with homemade bombs before, so I should be able to lead the project. [bites lip, unsure] Uh, I hope. 

**You... hope???**

Nakada: [smiles] Well, at least we have an escape plan. [finger to chin] What can you tell us about the walls themselves? 

Long Braid: [eyes sparkle] Oh, I got this! [left hand grabs upper right arm] Um, do you mind if I... 

Medaled Jacket: [smiles, eyes closed] Not at all! Go ahead. 

**Those two seem close already. It's kind of sweet.**

Long Braid: [eyes sparkle] Well, we seem to be trapped in a pentagon shape. It means there are five walls, each made out of a relatively sturdy stone. Each wall has a number on it, counting from one to five. There's also a gate on each wall, but the locations to which they lead are unknown. Inside the walls are four buildings: the tower in the middle and what seem to be a restaurant, a store, and a housing complex. [bites thumb] Th-that's, um, what we have right now. 

**Geez, this is a weird place to be whisked away to.**

Nakada: [eyebrows furrowed] ...The gates seem to be the oddest part. I wonder where they lead? 

Medaled Jacket: [eyes closed, hand on chin] As of now, there's no way of knowing. At least, until we get those bombs... 

Long Braid: [wide eyes, hands in the air, excited] KA-BOOM!!! It's going to be so c-cool! 

Medaled Jacket: [worried expression] ... You really shouldn't be that excited about explosives...

Long Braid: [leaning back, scared] A-ah! I'm sorry, I just haven't s-seen an explosion in real life before! 

Nakada: [smiles] Thank you for the information, you two. [eyes wide in realization] Ah, but we should probably introduce ourselves! 

Tsuga: That would be the plan, yes. 

 

['Talk to Long Braid'] 

 

Long Braid: [bites thumb] Oh, um. Hello. Yes, hi. 

Tsuga: Hey! I'm Tsuga Kata, and this is Nakada Montaro. The Super High School Level Blogger and Good Luck, respectively. 

Long Braid: [nervous smile] It's, um, really nice to meet you. 

Long Braid: [plays with braid] My name is, um, Mitzusaka Chiyo, and I'm the Historian. Uh, Super High School Level, I mean. 

 

[[ MITZUSAKA CHIYO -- SHSL HISTORIAN ]]

 

**Oh, I've heard about her!**

**Mitzusaka is famous not only for her extensive knowledge on the history of the world, but her ability to teach it. They say people rarely fall asleep whenever she's explaining something, and her classmates even tried to get her to replace their history teacher. Her most well known achievements were her short nonfiction novels, which gave sweet and comprehensive information on historical events. She's also appeared in many talk shows trying to get more people into history.**

Mitsusaka: [on the verge of tears] Sniff... I wish our school year didn't have to begin like this... 

Tsuga: Yeah, same. But we'll figure out what's going on soon, I promise!

Nakada: [smiles] So don't worry, okay? 

Mitzusaka: [rubs eyes] Y-yeah, sorry. I'm just really s-scared right now. 

**Wow. Mitzusaka sure does lose her backbone as soon as she isn't explaining anything.**

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] It's fine, Mitzusaka-san. Just keep doing your best, alright? 

Mitzusaka: [rubs eyes] Mhm. I-I'll try. 

 

['Talk to Medaled Jacket'] 

 

Medaled Jacket: [salutes] Hello. It's an honor to meet you!

Tsuga: Um... it's an honor... also? 

**This girl is certainly... formal.**

Medaled Jacket: [arms crossed behind her back] May I inquire about your names? 

Nakada: I'm Nakada Montaro, and she's Tsuga Kata. What about yourself? 

**Nakada doesn't seem fazed, though.**

Medaled Jacket: I am Konoe Kichi, the Super High School Level Police Officer! I promise to protect you all, no matter what situation arises! 

 

[[ KONOE KICHI -- SHSL POLICE OFFICER ]] 

 

**Oh, huh. I really should've guessed, considering the outfit.**

Nakada: [eyes wide in realization] Hey, weren't you the one that stopped that terriost attack last year? 

Konoe: [closes eyes] Yes, that was me. I'm humbled that you recall that. 

{Flashback image to Konoe at a crime scene, walking away with a criminal in handcuffs.}

**Humbled? Sheesh, who doesn't know about it? A teenager stops a terriost plan right in its tracks all by herself, and then manages to personally catch the ringleader with no backup! When I first heard it,  I thought it was the plot of some new action film.**

{Returns back to Konoe's sprite.}

Nakada: [finger on chin] So, do you have any clue what's going on here? 

Konoe: [shakes head] No more than anyone else, no. But I'm confident that I'll get a grasp of things soon. [forced smile] So don't worry. 

**It sounds like she's convincing herself, too.**

 

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] So, shall we get going? 

Tsuga: Mhm. 

 

['Return to Area Selection'] 

 

['Move to Convenience Store'] 

 

{It looks like some sort of broken down gas station, with broken windows and a falling apart sign that reads "Mono Munchies!". There's a bunch of trash on the ground outside, including empty chip bags and soda cans.} 

**...**

**This place is a complete dump.**

Nakada: [looks to the side] Um, should we go in? 

Tsuga: I... guess? I don't think we'll find anything in there... 

Nakada: [shrugs] It's worth a try, thoug-

*** _CRASH_ * **

Tsuga: What the hell was that?!

Nakada: [eyes wide in realization] It sounded like it came from inside the store. [alarmed] C'mon! 

 

['Move to inside the convenience store'] 

 

{Despite the trashy outside, it's pretty nice on the inside. It's clean and loaded with shelves full of snacks. There's a drink machine to the left and a Monomono Machine in the back, along with a T.V. screen and a camera on the wall. There're two sprites: 'Purple Scarf', who's dressed very professionally, with light purple pants, a white shirt and a purple scarf, has hair is a light shade of green, and he also has green eyes. Around his waist is a toolbelt. 'Stained Dress Shirt' is also dressed nicely, but looks awful. His red dress shirt is covered with stains and untucked and he's just wearing jeans. His hair is long and brown, so he has it pulled back into a pony tail.} 

Purple Scarf: [hands in the air] I didn't do it! 

Stained Dress Shirt: [confused] What? Dude, I just saw you do it! 

Purple Scarf: [tugs on scarf, smiling] Nope, nope nope. 

Stained Dress Shirt: [points finger accusingly] I saw you! 

Purple Scarf: [hands in the air] Innocent until proven guilty, motherfucker!

**What.**

**When we come in, I don't know what I'm expecting. Someone hurt, perhaps? Instead, there's a snack rack knocked over on the ground, and two fully grown *children* arguing.**

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] Um...  

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] Is everyone... alright? 

**Looks like Nakada is just as confused as I am.**

Stained Dress Shirt: [points finger accusingly] He knocked over the chip rack! 

**Oh no, not the Doritos!**

Purple Scarf: [sheepish smile] Eh, sorry. 

Tsuga: And that calls for such a fuss... why? 

Stained Dress Shirt: [offended] He wouldn't admit he did it, though. Owning up to one's mistakes is crucial in life! 

Purple Scarf: [tugs on scarf, smiling] Hey, sorry. I was just joking around there. [laughs] I didn't mean to make a scene, honest. 

Stained Dress Shirt: [confused] I... oh. 

Stained Dress Shirt: [looks away, covering his eyes] Um, sorry. 

**Well then.**

 

['Examime Monomono Machine'] 

 

**The hell is this? It's like some sort of vending machine.**

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Do you have any money to put in? 

Tsuga: Nope. You? 

Nakada: [sighs] Same. 

**Looks like we won't be getting anywhere with that.**

 

['Eximane T.V.'] 

 

Nakada: [finger to chin] That's pretty impressive, to have a television in this dump. 

Tsuga: Do you think we should turn in on? We might be on the news. "Hope's Peak New Students go Missing", and all. 

Nakada: [smiles] It's worth a try. 

**I have to climb on the nearby counter, because I really don't feel like looking for a remote. Unfortunately, when I reach it, there are no buttons whatsoever.**

Tsuga: There's nothing to turn it on! 

Nakada: [eyebrows furrowed] Huh. Well, that's odd. 

Tsuga: Maybe the remote is somewhere? 

Purple Scarf: [hands cupping mouth] We've already checked all over the place. We haven't seen a remote. 

**Well, damn.**

 

['Examine Camera'] 

 

**A camera in a convenience store... it doesn't seem all that out of place, to be honest.**

**Still... I get a bad feeling when I see it...**

 

['Talk to Stained Dress Shirt'] 

 

Stained Dress Shirt: [bows head] I apologize for the mess, earlier. 

Tsuga: Why are you apologizing? You're fine! 

Stained Dress Shirt: [looks away, covering his eyes] I just didn't mean to assu- 

Nakada: [smiles] You're chill, dude. How about a name?

Stained Dress Shirt: [scratches neck] Yes, of course. 

Stained Dress Shirt: [neutral] I'm Hike Hiro, the Super High School Level Child Psychologist. You'll have to forgive me... I understand children better than I do kids my age. 

 

[[ HIKE HIRO -- SHSL CHILD PSYCHOLOGIST ]] 

 

{Flashback image of Hike in a daycare, playing with a bunch of children.} 

**Aw, now this guy is a real sweetheart.**

**Hike Hiro dedicates his entire life to helping children, whether it's small jobs like babysitting on the weekend or interning at a daycare. He's an expert on kids and has published many articles giving tips to new parents on how to handle their child. He studies the long term effects on person based on their treatment growing up and donates almost all of his money to charities fighting against child abuse. He's generally really nice, but a video was leaked a couple of months ago showing him yelling at parents who'd hit their child in public. He can get scary.**

Tsuga: Nice to meet you, Hike-kun! I'm a big fan of your work. 

Hike: You are? Oh, thank you! 

{Return to MonoMunchies} 

Hike: [scratches neck] I might not be the biggest help here, unless we find out we've been kidnapped with a bunch of toddlers, too. [shudders] Which is a worst case scenario, definitely. 

Tsuga: What do you mean? 

Hike: [confused] Huh? 

Tsuga: What do you- ah, never mind. Don't worry about it. 

**It bothers me that he thinks he won't be any help because his talent doesn't relate to the situation, but I decide not to bring it up.**

Hike: [raises eyebrows] Um. Okay then. 

Nakada: [hand in a fist, covering mouth] ... 

 

['Talk to Purple Scarf'] 

 

Purple Scarf: [big smile] Hello there! How are you guys? 

Tsuga: Eh, a little freaked out, but good, all things considered. 

Purple Scarf: [tugs on scarf, smiling] That's good to hear. The last thing we want is people panicking. 

Nakada: [nods] Agreed. 

Purple Scarf: [hands behind neck, carefree expression] Anyways, can I get you guys' names? 

Tsuga: I'm Tsuga Kata, Blogger. He's Nakada Montaro, Good Luck. 

Purple Scarf: [laughs] Imamaru Shuzo. I doubt you've heard of me, but I'm sure you've heard of my inventions. 

 

[[ IMAMARU SHUZO -- SHSL INVENTOR ]] 

 

{A picture of Imamaru smiling, accepting an award.}

**It takes me a second, I'll admit, but I remember being linked to a couple of articles on him. He comes from the Imamaru family, which may not be as loaded as the Togamis but is pretty well known. As a child, he used to take things apart and tinker with whatever he could, and since his parents were rich they could replace whatever he broke. As he grew into a teen he began creating blueprints and ideas for new creations or things to add to already existing ones to make them more efficient. People are calling him a genius, though I was linked to one article in particular that claims he's a bit spoiled...**

Tsuga: Oh, you're the S-H-S-L Inventor right? 

Imamaru: Ah, so I have been heard of! Usually, names don't stick with the invention for very long. 

{Return to current day}

Nakada: [eyes wide in realization] Hey, Imamaru-san, can I ask you a weird question? 

Imamaru: [tugs on scarf, nervously] Um... sure? 

Nakada: [serious] Can you make a bomb? 

Imamaru: [shock, ends of scarf flying in the air] A bomb???

**Wow, way to be stuble, Nakada.**

Nakada: [alarmed] It's just that some of the others were talking about blowing a hole in the wall! 

Imamaru: [shock] Oh. [smiles] Oh! That makes since. [laughs] For a second there I thought you had something fucked up planned. 

Imamaru: [smiles] But yeah! Give me the right things and I could make one! 

**I've never thought I'd get happy about someone saying they can make a bomb...**

**Still, Imamaru recovered pretty quickly from his shock.**

 

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Hey, Tsuga-san, do you think there's anything else to find here? 

Tsuga: I dunno... I mean, it would be great if we found that remote... 

Imamaru: [tugs on scarf] Hey, Hike-kun and I will search this place top to bottom, so you two go on ahead, alright? 

Hike: [confused] I'll be doing what. 

Imamaru: [laughs] C'mon, we this place is small, we shouldn't waste more than two people looking around! Besides, Nakada-kun still needs to meet everyone.

Hike: [scratches neck] Um, well, sure. I guess. [smiles] Anything I can do to help! 

Tsuga: Aw, thanks, guys! You're the best! 

 **Seriously, everyone I've meet so far is really awesome. I hope we get this situation worked out soon, because I**   **would absolutely adore going to school with them.**

 

['Move In Front Of Monomunchies'] 

 

Nakada: [hand in a fist, covering mouth] Hey, Tsuga-san. 

Tsuga: Hm? 

Nakada: [serious] Earlier, what were you going to say to Hike-san? 

Tsuga: What? Oh, that. It's no big deal. 

Nakada: [serious, but soft] Tsuga... 

Tsuga: I was just going to ask why he thought he wouldn't be needed because his talent couldn't help, you know? It's silly that people put so much of their self-worth into their talents... it kind of scares me. I mean... I dont really know what I meant, heh. 

**Wow, this is embarrassing.**

Nakada: [serious, but soft] ... [honest smile] That's... really kind of you. You seem like a nice person, Kata-san. 

Tsuga: What? Pfh, no I'm not. I am scary as hell. I am your worst nightmare. 

Nakada: [laughs] Whatever you say. 

 

['Area Selection']

 

['Move to Housing Complex']

 

{It's a white two-story building with a pathway underneath that leads to a wall with the number one on it. There are open arches that let you into the first floor, along with stairs for the second. It's an open walk around area, allowing you to control Tsuga's movements. There's a porch on top.}

???: Hey! You two! 

**Huh?**

???: I'm up here! 

**Confused, I looked around and find a girl leaning over the rail on the porch.**

{It's the 'Messy Apron' Sprite. She has a beige apron over her red long sleeved shirt, with paint stains all over it. She's wearing a long purple skirt that falls to her knees. Her hair, which is the same color as her skirt, is pulled up into a bun, but many strands have fallen out.}

Messy Apron: [waves hand] Get up here! I have something to show you! 

Messy Apron: [stern] And don't take any detours! 

**She's gone before we even have a chance to talk back.**

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] Should we go? 

Tsuga: I don't see why not.

Nakada: [smiles] Right. She should be on the second floor. 

 

['Move to the Dorm Floor']

 

['Talk to Messy Apron'] 

 

Messy Apron: [waves hand] There you guys are! 

Nakada: [eyebrows furrowed] Yeah, hey. What have you found? 

Messy Apron: [scratches back of neck] Something big. Maybe. Depends. 

**Maybe? Depends??**

Messy Apron: [stern] Look, do you remember how many people were here when we woke up? 

Tsuga: You are severely overestimating my memory skills. 

Messy Apron: [groans] Wow, okay, thanks. Ugh. [glares] What about you? 

Nakada: [alarmed] Hey, don't look at me, I was still asleep! 

Messy Apron: [scratches back of neck] Look, both of the assholes in the rec room and the kid with the bandages around his arm said 15. Does that sound about right? 

Tsuga: I... think so? It sounds about there. Though, maybe there was 16? 

Messy Apron: [points back of paintbrush] Maybe? Don't be unsure about that, especially if it's 16 people! [angry, about to break paintbrush] That changes everything! 

Nakada: [alarmed] Woah, woah, calm down, okay? What's the issue with there being 15 or 16 people? 

Messy Apron: [stares] Because there are 16 rooms in this hall! 

**...**

Tsuga: So? 

Messy Apron: [groans] Are you dumb? Look, each of these doors have our name on them! 

**They have what now?**

Nakada: [confused] Wait, they... huh? 

Messy Apron: [sighs, looking up] So, if there's 15 of us, but 16 rooms... [serious, depressed] It means we're missing someone. 

Tsuga: I'm still trying to get over the fact that our names are on the doors? How freaky is that! 

Nakada: [hand in a fist, over mouth] It means out kidnapper planned living spaces for us... 

Messy Apron: [shudders] Yeah, it's gross. I'm Surumaru Yumi, my room's right over there... 

**She points down to a room near the stairwell.**

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] Could we go inside? 

Surumaru: [sighs] Yeah, sure. Here. 

**Surumaru takes a small electronic device out of her pocket, and for a second my heart jumps. Is it a cell phone? Oh, sweet electronic goddess, how can I thank you-**

**But no. It's some card thing.**

Surumaru: [bored, tip of paintbrush on her cheek] When you turn it on, it says "All Access Card". I found it when I got here. It lets you get into the rooms, they're locked otherwise. 

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Well, that's going to be annoying, only having one. We'll have to swipe each person individually into their rooms. 

**One by one, we check all the rooms, with Surumaru tagging along with us. They're all pretty similar, each with a bed/living room, a small kitchen, and a half bathroom. Some rooms have specialized objects, like Imamaru's room has things for him to tinker with. Much to my dismay, my room doesn't have a computer.**

**I'm disappointed, kidnapper. You have betrayed me.**

Nakada: [finger to chin] Well, that's the last of it. [smiles] We'll make sure to count up everyone as we go along, and see if we're missing anyone. 

Surumaru: [smiles] Thanks. This has really been stressing me out, you know? 

Tsuga: No kidding. 

Surumaru: [cracks knuckles] You have a problem? 

**_I DID NOT MEAN TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD OH MY GOD._ **

Tsuga: NOPE NO PROBLEM HERE IM SORRY MA'AM. 

Nakada: [laughs] By the way, Surumaru-san, what's your talent? 

Surumaru: [scratches back of neck] Oh, that. Um. [sighs, looks up] I'm the Super High School Level Classical Artist.

 

[[ SURUMARU YUMI -- SHSL CLASSICAL ARTIST ]] 

 

**I... I have to admit I have nothing on her. I knew she was attending, but...**

Surumaru: [waves hand] It's fine if you don't know my work, honestly. The only people that really care about it are old snot bags who think they're better than everyone else. That, and young folk who are actually inspired by it, but they're too broke to do anything. 

Nakada: [finger on chin] ... 

Tsuga: Yeah, sorry. I'm not that in the know about- 

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Is it true you were the one who graffiti'd the Fujioka house? 

Surumaru: [shock] !!!

**Wait, what?**

{Changes to an image of a side of a mansion, with artwork spray painted all over it. There are a couple of cuss words and offensive images on there, mocking Fujioka. All in all, the actual work is quite stunning}

**That was something I had heard about, for sure. Fujioka Daisuke was an asshole politician that no one really liked, except he had enough followers to keep him going. It was all over the news when his house got vandalized, and definitely all over the internet. I was still mocking him for it on my blog weeks after it had happened.**

Surumaru: H-how did you... 

Nakada: I had been considering it for a while. Your handwriting is similar, and the way you blended red and purple reminded one of my friends of you. I don't know if I'm right, but I wanted to ask. 

{Return to the Dorm Hall} 

Surumaru: [shock] ... 

Surumaru: [throws her head back laughing] Hahahaha! Oh, wow, I didn't think I'd get found out here, of all places! [smiles] Just don't tell that policewoman about it, alright? She'll be at my neck. 

Nakada: [smiles] Wouldn't dream of it. 

Tsuga: Wow, that was you? It was so cool! How did you manage to get onto the property? 

Surumaru: [shurgs] His kid helped me. Turns out they hate their dad just as much as everyone else does. 

Tsuga: You're so cool!!! 

Surumaru: [blushes] Heh, thanks. 

 

['Return to the First Floor']

 

**We looked around for awhile, but we didn't really find anything interesting. There was a room for laundry and storage, but no one was in there. However, we ended up stumbling upon the rec room Surumaru had mentioned...**

 

['Auto Move to the Rec Room']

 

{The Rec Room is suspiciously similar to the Rec Room in the first game. It has blue wallpaper and has various games around the room, along with a camera and television. There are two sprites. "Tennis Uniform" had tan skin and bright blond hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She's wearing a white tennis uniform and has a gold locket in the shape of a heart on her neck. "Pompadour" is dressed like some sort of greaser. His hair is a mix of light and dark brown, and it's slicked back. He's wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket. His pants are green and have some sort of snake pattern to them.}

Tennis Uniform: [hands up in the air] Hahaha! I win again!

Pompadour: [slicks back hair] Aw, no fair! You have an unfair advantage!

Tennis Uniform: [picks on tennis racket] How? You're just jealous because I keep beating you!

Pompadour: [sticks out tongue childishly] Still!

**Weren't these guys supposed to be investigating?**

Nakada: [neutral] Um, hello.

Tennis Uniform: [glares] What do you want?

Pompadour: [smiles] Ah, come on Suko-san, play nice.

Suko?: [rolls eyes] The question still remains.

Tsuga: Um, well, we'd thought we'd introduce ourselves...

Suko?: [points] You're the kid that was still sleeping, right?

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Ugh, I was hoping no one would remember that.

Suko?: [smiles triumphantly] Of course I remember! I really a shit ton of things! [pulls on ponytail] Like how many people there were when we woke up. It was 15, I'm sure of it!

Tsuga: W-why would you be talking about that?

Suko?: [rolls eyes] That bitch upstairs kept asking, and when I told her, she kept saying I may be wrong! I'm not!

Tsuga: Well, she had a good reason...

Pompadour: [smiles, eyes closed] Don't mind Suko-san, she's just having fun complaining. [silly pose] You said you were here for introductions, correct?

Pompadour: [dashing pose, hair flying back] My name is Noir Nori! I am your hopes, your dreams, and everything you'll ever need!

 

[[ NOIR NORI -- SHSL ACTOR ]]

 

Suko?: [rolls eyes] His talent is actually Super High School Level Nerd, the actor part is just a lie.

Tsuga: Would you call it... an act???

Suko?: ...

Nakada: ...

Noir: ...

**I couldn't hear their disappointment over the sound of my own laughter.**

{Scene changes to a black and white film scene, with Noir dressed up as a ganster and pointing a gun at someone.}

**I had seen most of Noir's films; who hadn't? He usually played the villian role, and started a trend of having younger bad guys. His most famous film, Murder at the Break of Hope, had been one of the best selling films to ever hit theaters. He also had quite a large fanbase with women, for obvious reasons.**

{Return to the Rec Room}

Suko?: [waves hand in the air] Oh, oh! Me next, me next!

Suko?: [peace sign] Yooo, the name's Aizuma Matsuko, you know? Super High School Level Tennis Star!

 

[[ AIZUMA MATSUKO -- SHSL TENNIS STAR ]]

 

{An image of Aizuma absolutely tearing up the Tennis Court}

**According to the tabloids, Aizuma grew up in sports. Her father was a famous soccer player, and her mom was a star at basketball. She was brought up knowing how to win, and she had never lost a game. Ever. She's also famous for being quite mean, though, and not everyone likes her...**

{Return to Rec Room}

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] So, have you guys found anything?

Aizuma: [pulls on ponytail] There are cameras absolutely fuckin' everywhere, and those weird T.V.'s, but thats it.

Tsuga: Cameras?!

Aizuma: [nods, tennis racket behind her head] Yep! When I have a good memory, Nori-kun as a great eye. Some of them are hiding in corners and shit, but they're there.

Noir: [neutral] It's a dumb move, though. They might be hidden, but it leaves them with more blind spots. I don't know id they record sound even. We'll have to get that inventor guy to look at 'em.

Nakada: [hand in a fist, covering mouth] And what's stopping us from just breaking the cameras?

Aizuma: [shock] ... [scratches head] Well, nothing really.

Tsuga: Then that should be our first goal, then. Break the cameras!

Nakada: [shudders] It's weird to think that someone is watching us...

Noir: [nods, sticking out his tounge] Right, we'll get on that. [silly pose] RIGHT AFTER I BEAT YOU AT LEAST ONCE!!!!

Aizuma: [throws her head back, laughing] Oh, you're on!

**Looks like nothing would be getting done here...**

 

['Return to Hallw-

 

Aizuma: [waves hand in the air] Oh, hey, wait!

**Huh?**

Aizuma: [swirls racket around] There's a boy with an accent outside of the gate, the one right next to us. He said he found something, earlier. Ya'll should talk to him!

Nakada: [smiles] Okay, thanks for the tip!

 

['Return to Hallway']

 

['Move to Gate 1']

 

{The gate area is exactly the same as Gate 4, which with a number 1 instead out, well, 4. The 'Bandaged Arm' boy is there. He's wearing a white tank top and black cargo pants, along with black combat boots. His right arm is covered in bandages, and there's a large scar on his left. He has bright, stern red eyes and almost black dark green hair, that look like it's wet from sweat. He's fairly muscular, but not on a Sakura level.}

Nakada: [smilies] Hello there!

Bandaged Arm: [susprised] Wha- Oh, hi.

Tsuga: Hi! Aizuma and Noir said that you had found something?

Bandaged Arm: [looks away] I... yes.

Tsuga: What is it?

Bandaged Arm: [closes eyes] I can't tell you.

**Huh?**

Nakada: [alarmed] What do you mean, you can't tell us? Why not?

Bandaged Arm: [looks away] I'm afraid I must keep it to myself. It's... never mind.

**What is with this kid?**

Tsuga: Can you at least tell us why you can't tell us? Would it put us danger?

Tsuga: Are you in danger?!

Bandaged Arm: [waves hands reassuringly] No, it's not that!

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] Then what is it?

Bandaged Arm: [rubs arm awkwardly] ...You wouldn't believe me.

**That was his problem?**

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Why would you think that?

Bandaged Arm: [sighs] Because... [looks up] What I saw was ridiculous.

Tsuga: Well, it doesn't mean it didn't happen. C'mon, tell us! 

Bandaged Arm: [rubs arms awkwardly] Well... [sighs] I guess, but don't be upset when you don't believe me. 

**He gave up pretty quickly... It looks like he really wanted to tell someone, actually.**

Bandaged Arm: [looks away] I was the first one to arrive here. And when I did, I... the gates were open. 

Tsuga: Wait, they were? Did you explore? 

Bandaged Arm: [shakes head] I tried, but before I got the chance, something... a thing showed up and closed them. 

Nakada: [hand in a fist, covering mouth] A thing? 

Bandaged Arm: [serious] A bear. 

Tsuga: ... 

Nakada: ... 

Bandaged Arm: [sighs, defeated] I told you guys that you wouldn't believe me. 

Tsuga: No, no, it's not that, it's just... 

**I really didn't want to come off as rude, but I didn't know what to say.**

Nakada: [alarmed] So, wait, are you saying you saw a real, living bear just- 

Bandaged Arm: [waves arms reassuringly] No, no, it wasn't a real bear! 

**Whew.**

Bandaged Arm: [serious] It was a teddy bear. 

**UN-WHEW.**

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] A... teddy bear. A teddy bear closed the gate. A  _teddy bear._

Bandaged Arm: [nods] Yes. It was half white and half black, with this crazy looking eye-

Tsuga: Hey, are you feeling alright? You might've seen something else, and just... 

Bandaged Arm: [angry, pulling on bandages] I know what I saw! [shock, leaning back] Sorry, I didn't mean to get angry there... 

Nakada: [smiles] It's no problem! You remember seeing that, and you don't what to get marked off as crazy. It's only fair you get aggressive. 

Tsuga: Yeah! I just want to make sure you're, well, not sick or somthing. Maybe it's a bad side effect of whatever was used to knock us out? 

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Kata-san is right. Have you felt dizzy or anything since you've woken up? 

Bandaged Arm: [serious] I'm completely fine, there- 

**He paused, looking horrified. I don't know what he realized, but he suddenly grew very white.**

Nakada: [alarmed] Hey! Are you okay? 

Bandaged Arm: [horrified] My Ultimate talent. 

**Huh? Did he mean Super High School Level?**

Tsuga: What about it? 

Bandaged Arm: [horrified] I haven't been able to recall my talent since I've woken up. 

Nakada: [alarmed] What?! Is that possible? 

Bandaged Arm: [horrified] ...Maybe... I am sick...

Tsuga: No, don't say that! How can you not remember? Didn't you get the invitation? 

Bandaged Arm: [shakes head] Yes, but... I can't remember what it said. I just... [grabs forehead] I can't remember!

**Nakada and I looked at one another, not sure what to do. Amnesia was on a whole other level that what we had been dealing with so far.**

Tsuga: Hey, maybe it's only temporary! I'm sure it'll come back to you soon! 

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] What's your name, by the way? Maybe we'll recognize you.

Bandaged Arm: [serious] I'm Jeremy Wolf, England native. Ring any bells? 

 

[[ JEREMY WOLF --  ~~ULTIMATE~~  SHSL ??? ]]

 

**I tried my best, but I couldn't recall learning anything about someone with that name.**

Tsuga: No, I'm sorry. 

Wolf: [sighs] No, it's fine. I had a feeling you wouldn't. [forced smile] Thanks for trying, though. 

Nakada: [smiles] I'm sure it'll come to you soon, Wolf-san. You just have to have hope.

Wolf: [rubs arm awkwardly] Thank you. [looks away] Also, can you not use honorifics on me? Sorry, they just sound really weird. 

Tsuga: Aw, but Wolf-chan-kun-sama! 

**That got him to laugh, and I smiled. I don't know what was going on with him at the moment, but he defiantly needed a couple of laughs.**

 

['Move to Living Complex']

 

['Move to Area Selection']

 

['Move to Restaurant']

 

{It's a tropical resort restaurant, with exotic artifacts around the area. The building itself is one story, and has a straw roof. There's a couple of benches and tables on the outside. It's actually very well made. There's one sprite: "Large Build". He's extremely muscular and has dark brown skin, and wearing a dark yellow collared shirt with brown dress pants. He's wearing a construction helmet, and is bald otherwise.}

**What kind of place is this?**

Nakada: [finger to chin] ... I'm beginning to think even our captor didn't know what he was doing when it came to the design theme.

Seriously... this place looks like it belongs on a resort or something.

Large Build: [waves] Oh, there you guys are!

Tsuga: What, were you waiting for us?

Large Build: [scratches back of head] Heh, I guess so. I had already met most everyone, so I was looking for some of the others. [smiles] I'm Tajahara Yutaka, the Super High School Level Architect!

 

[[ TAJAHARA YUTAKA -- SHSL ARCHITECT ]]

 

{It shows an image of Tajahara at a construction site, yelling at some of the workers and directing everything.}

**Oh, hey, this guy built a museum in my home town!**

**Tajahara apparently started his career by building homes for the homeless, he often had to do most of the work himself. He suddenly got a lot of attention, and suddenly people were hiring him for much bigger projects around the globe. He still donates most of his money to the homeless, though.**

Nakada: Huh, you don't really look like what I was expecting... 

Tajahara: Well! I was actually in line to being the Super High School Level Construction Worker, but they decided that "Architect" sounds more professional, if you can believe it!

Nakada: Y-yeah, I never would've guessed...

Tsuga: Hey, do you remember building the Museum of Technology? I live in the same city! 

Tajahara: Ah, yes! I had a lot of fun on that one! 

Tsuga: Ah!!! One time I got trapped in there overnight! 

{Screen returns to outside of the restaurant.} 

Nakada: [alarmed] Wait, what?

Tsuga: Oh, that's a story for another time. 

**I could only laugh at his confused expression.**

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] S-so, Tajahara-san, what have you found? 

Tajahara: [scratches head] Not much, I'll admit. I explored with Konoe-san and Mitzusaka-san for a little while and determined that if we fail to blow up the walls, we might be able to climb over them and send someone for help! But besides that, I've got nothing.

Tsuga: That's fine! It's good to have a back up plan!

Tajahara: [determined look] Yes, it is!  [unsure] Earlier, I spoke about it with someone, and she only just laughed at me. I wasn't sure if it really was a good idea...

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Really? Who? 

Tajahara: [shakes head] I didn't get her name, as she wouldn't tell me. But she was the one wearing all the black? She left to explore first, also... 

**Oh, wait, I remember!**

[[flashback]]

_Punk Rock Chick: Imma go ahead and get rolling. [backed turned, throws up a peace sign] See ya later, suckers._

[[end flashback]]

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Well, she doesn't sound particularly nice...

Tajahara: [flexes] No, she wasn't! I saw her being quite rude to some of the others, also! 

Tsuga: Well, not everyone can be friendly, sadly. 

Nakada: [smiles] Yes, Kata-san is right. Don't let it get you down, alright?

Tajahara: [teasing smile] "Kata", huh? Seems you two are more than friendly, though!

**Did he just...?**

Nakada: [alarmed] No, no, you have it all wrong!

Tsuga:  _OH MY GOD IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!_

Tajahara: [hearty laugh] Whatever you say! 

**Tajahara Yutaka was certainly something else. His spirit was admiral, but he was certainly a little silly.**

 

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] So, have you checked inside? 

Tajahara: [dejected] No, not yet. 

Tsuga: Well, let's go! There might be something there! 

Tajahara: [flexes] Yes, let's!!!

 

['Move inside the Restaurant']

 

{It's a pretty dark lit room, but see-able. There are tables and booths all around the place, and the walls hold items continuing with the exotic theme.}

Tajahara: [rubs chin] Hm... this place isn't so bad on the inside.

Tsuga: Still, it's weird that it's be-

???: WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF, THEN? IT'S NOT LIKE WE NEED YOU!

???: Oh, and what, everyone needs you? You're PATHETIC.

???: SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!!!

**What was that? It sounds like someone's fighting!**

Nakada: [alarmed] It's coming from the kitchen!

 

['Automove to the Kitchen']

 

{It looks like your average kitchen. It's extremely white, a sharp contrast from the darkness of the actual restaurant. There are three sprites here: 'Glasses', 'Green Schoolgirl Uniform', and 'Rich Girl'. Glasses is, (gasp!) wearing glasses. He's wearing a black and white stripped shirt, and brown dress pants. He has a notepad with him, and a pen tucked behind his ear. His hair is a light shade of brown, and he has dark, black eyes. Green Schoolgirl Uniform has light pink hair that doesn't go past her shoulders, and brown eyes. Her schoolgirl uniform is mostly black with neon green accents. Rich Girl has blond hair that styled into a bun with braids, and elegantly has strands of her hair falling in front of her shoulders. She's wearing a light gray dress with some sort of gold pin on it, and a navy blue scarf wrapped around her neck. She has a pair of white glasses over her bright blue eyes.}

Rich Girl: [angry, pointing up] I don't even know why you think your words matter, you're just USELESS SWINE on a EGO TRIP!

Green Schoolgirl Uniform: [pulls her hair back] Shut up! You just think you're better than everyone else because you're rich!

Rich Girl: [rubs forehead] I do not! You're just making things up!

Green Schoolgirl Uniform: [glares] Weren't you just calling me pathetic and useless???

Rich Girl: [smug] Well, you are.

Green Schoolgirl Uniform: [hands balled into a fist, like she's ready to punch] YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!

Glasses: [amused] ...

**Nakada and I looked at one another, not sure what to do. Sure, we should probably break up the fight, but how?**

**Fortunately, Tajahara was way ahead of us.**

Tajahara: [cracks knuckles] Both of you, STOP THIS!

The architect rushed over to the two girls, putting himself between them. It looks like getting them to calm down was going to take awhile...

 

['Examine T.V.']

 

**Ugh, not another one.**

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Don't bother with it, I'm sure it's going to be just like the others.

Tsuga: Yeah, I guessed.

 

['Examine Camera']

 

**Damn, Aizuma wasn't kidding when she said the cameras were everywhere.**

 

['Examine Kitchen Supplies']

 

**There wasn't anything odd about the supplies, just what you would expect. Cooking tools, pots, pans, etc.**

Nakada: [finger on chin] .... [rubs back ahoge] Is anyone looking?

Tsuga: Huh?

**I turned behind me, and everyone else seemed busy. Tajahara was still scolding the two girls, who looked like they couldn't care less, and Glasses was watching with an amused expression.**

Tsuga: Well, no, but why do you- !!!

**That's when Nakada picked up a large kitchen knife and slipped it inside his jacket as quickly as possible.**

Tsuga: What the hell?

Nakada: [finger over mouth, in a 'shh' motion] I'll explain when we get outside, I promise.

Tsuga: No, seriously, what even are-

Nakada: [finger over mouth, in a 'shh' motion] Outside.

**I didn't know what to think, but I guess I would just have to wait until we got outside.**

 

['Talk to Glasses']

 

Tsuga: Hey!

Glasses: [looks over glasses] Oh, hey. I guess you're here for introductions, right?

Nakada: [smiles] Mhm. I'm Nakada-

Glasses: [bored] I know who you are. Nakada Montaro, the charity case, and Tsuga Kata, the blogger. Pleasure.

Glasses: [looks over glasses] I'm Hirano Kosho. Movie Critic.

 

[[ HIRANO KOSHO -- SHSL MOVIE CRITIC ]]

 

{An image of Hirano at the screening of a film, with everyone around looking at him nervously.}

**He was a little rude, but I guess that's expected when you're a movie critic. Hirano started his career online, posting his opinions on new films and telling people if they should watch them or not. People began to listen to him because of his dry wit humor and his spot on reviews. They say that if Hirano gave you a bad review, your very career could be over.**

Tsuga: Oh, hey, we both have talents that work online!

Hirano: Well, yes, I guess that's true. I suppose a blogger is just a less serious version of a critic about their own life.

Tsuga: Yeah, pretty much. You're talent's really cool, though!

Hirano: Ah, thank you, not many people understand it.

{Return to the kitchen}

**He didn't seem mean, just brutally honest. Nakada still seemed upset about the 'charity case' comment, though.**

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Yes, well, nice to meet you. Have you found anything? 

Hirano: [pushes up glasses] No, nor am I expecting too. If our captor is capable of going to such extreme measures to kidnap us... [smirks, looking over glasses] I doubt an escape would be easy. 

Nakada: [hand in a fist, over mouth] ...

Tsuga: B-but still, it doesn't hurt to look! 

Hirano: [bored] Yes, I suppose that's true. Truth be told, I've mostly been watching these two since I've awoken. 

**Watching them? Jesus christ...**

Hirano: [rolls eyes] Oh, come now, don't look at me like that. I just simply noted the rich one's status, and decided to accompy her here. From there, she ran into the schoolgirl fetish, and a fight as been brewing between the two of them since them. 

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] How so? 

Hirano: [waves dismissively] They come from entirely different worlds! It wasn't a matter of "if" they would fight, but "when"! [smirks, looking over glasses] I just stuck around to watch. 

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] If you saw the fight coming, why didn't you try and stop it? 

Hirano: [perplexed] Now, why ever would I do that?

**Sheesh, he was kinda creepy, though. Well, not creepy, but like... socially removed? I don't know how to describe it.**

 

**It looks like the girls have stopped fighting. Maybe we should talk to them?**

['Talk to Green Schoolgirl Uniform']

 

Green Schoolgirl Uniform: [disgruntled expression] Oh, hey there.

Nakada: [smiles] Hey. Having a rough day?

Green Schoolgirl Uniform: [pulls on her hair] You can say that again. [sighs] Do you mind if we just introduce ourselves an move on?

Nakada: [smiles] Of course not. I'm Nakada Montaro, the Super High School Level Good Luck.

Tsuga: And I'm Tsuga Kata, the Super High School Level Blogger! Nice to meet you.

Green Schoolgirl Uniform: [forced smile] I'm Tanhoshitsu Naru, but you're welcome to call me Naru, because my last name is pretty long. I'm the Super High School Level Charity Worker.

 

[[ TANHOSHITSU NARU -- SHSL CHARITY WORKER ]]

 

{Tanhoshitsu is outside, working with some others to clean up a park. She's smiling, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.}

**Tanhoshitsu Naru is almost always on the news, working and helping out in whatever way she can. She's started up many charities on her own, and gives in any way she can. She's received countless awards for it, and is apparently rumored to be close to receiving the Noble Peace Prize soon. Tanhoshitsu also has a presence on social media, and is constantly calling out celebrities on their behavior.**

Nakada: It's nice to meet you, Naru-san!

Tanhoshitsu: Yeah, thanks, it's nice to meet you guys too. 

Tsuga: It's really honorable what you do, you know! You're amzing! 

Tanhoshitsu: Thank you, really. I'm just trying to help out in any way that I can. 

{Return to Kitchen}

Tanhoshitsu: [pulls on hair] Sheesh, I hope we get out of this situation soon, I don't want to even think about what could be in store for us. 

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] I'm with you on that one. 

Tanhoshitsu: [smiles] Yeah, yeah. You two seem pretty nice, unlike some of the company I've had so far. I wouldn't mind going to school with you! 

Nakada: [finger to chin] What started that fight, anyways? 

Tanhoshitsu: [rolls eyes] Ugh, I don't even remember. She said some insults under her breath, because she's a coward and wouldn't say them to my face... [eyes closed, bored] Well, I actually could say my insults to her face and she just laughed at me, god, can you believe it? 

**That really doesn't explain how the fight started...**

 

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Well, we'll leave you alone for now. Be seeing you! 

Tanhoshitsu: [smiles] Later!

 

['Talk to Rich Girl']

 

Rich Girl: [smile] Hello. I'm sorry about the scene I caused, earlier.

**Wow, I didn't expect her to own up to it so quickly.**

Nakada: [alarmed] You caused it?

Rich Girl: [nods, looking at her nails] Yes, well, half it. But still, I should've remained calm, and instead I let my emotions take over. I do apologize.

Tsuga: Well, it's good that you can own up to your mistake...

Rich Girl: [smiles, hand on chin] Thank you. You are looking for introductions, yes? I already heard your names, so you don't have to repeat yourself.

Rich Girl: [smug] I am Togami Nayoko, the Super High School Level Heiress. May we do our best.

 

[[ TOGAMI NAYOKO -- SHSL HEIRESS ]]

 

Nakada: [hand in fist, over mouth] I could've sworn I read about there being an 'heir', not an 'heiress'...

Togami: [deadly smile] I'm sorry, did you say something? 

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Don't worry about it. 

{Image changes to Togami sitting in some sort of chair, her legs crossed and herself looking quite smug. Her elbow is resting on the chair arm, and she's snapping her fingers, quite possibly calling some sort of maid or butler.}

**The Togami Family... was without question the most powerful family in the world. They were some of the richest people in the world, and hand their fingers in every political affair you could imagine. I wasn't sure how someone could consider being an 'heiress' an actual talent, but hey, they let a blogger in, so I'm not going to judge.**

Nakada: Well, I now understand what Hirano was saying by them being from two completely different worlds...

Togami: Yes, I overheard that little bit also. Really, I should've backed off once I realized who Tanhoshitsu was. Swine like her was sure to start... ah, nevermind.

**She actually seemed very rude, just trying her best to hide it. Which was... good? At least?**

{Return to the Kitchen.}

Nakada: [unimpressed] So, have you found anything? 

Togami: [smiles] In fact, I have. I was the first one to arrive here, and I found this on the table. 

**She pulls out a piece of paper from her... pockets??? Her dress has pockets, it's a miracle!**

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] Hm? What's this? 

Togami: [smug] It's a note from our captor.

**That manged not only to get our attention, but eveyone else in the room. Suddenly, Tajahara, Hirano, and even Naru rushed over to us, trying to get a look at the note.**

Hirano: [pushes up glasses] Ah, so that's what you found earlier. 

Tajahara: [bara on fire] Don't just act smug, woman, show us! 

Togami: [displeased, glaring] Don't refer to me as "woman", you oaf. 

Tajahara: [shock] Uh, er, sorry, ma'am? 

Togami: [smug] Better. 

Tsuga: Hey, just show us! 

Togami: [rolls eyes] Ugh, fine. It doesn't explain our situation or anything, so don't get your hopes up. 

**She handed the note over.**

{There's a close up image of the note. It looks like random scribblings, with some words readable. There's a Monokuma eye in the corner.}

**This...**

**This looks like it was written by a five year old.**

Tanhoshitsu: Hey, nice find, "your highness". 

Togami: Shut your trap. 

Nayaka: Stop bickering you two, let's just read this. 

 

_{Attention, attention!_

_Hungry? In a need for food! Well don't worry! Here at Despair Eats, food is never in shortage! It'll be automatically refilled when ever food gets low! So turn that frown, well, I don't really care what you do with your frown._

_Be seeing you soon!_

_-Monokuma!}_

 

Tajahara: Ah, this is good! Now we know we won't starve! 

Tanhoshitsu: Yeah, I hadn't even considered that... 

Hirano: What sort of name is Monokuma? D-, not a creative villian name. 

**Yeah, that was good and all, but something else about the note was much more disturbing to me.**

{Return to the Kitchen}

Togami: [serious] So you noticed it too. 

Tsuga: Y-yeah. "I'll be seeing you soon"... 

Togami: [rubs hand through her hair] Whatever is happening here, we're going to be getting our answers. 

**I visually shuddered, trying to get a mental grasp on things. Everything had been sort of... calm, if that was the right way to describe it. It had been easy to forget that we were actually in danger, and easy to forget about that voice...**

[[flashback]] 

_???: Let's get this party started! Upupupup!_

[[end flashback]]

**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nakada grip his jacket tightly. Looks like he remembering that knife.**

 

Hirano: [takes off glasses and polishes them] Well, that's everything important here. This would be the part in the story were you move on, hm? 

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] What are you talking about? 

Hirano: [sighs] Nonsense, mostly. Ignore me. 

Tsuga: Um, okay? 

Togami: [smug] Ah, yes, I guess I should ask if you've found anything, Tanhoshitsu. Wouldn't want me to be taking all the glory, here. 

Tanhoshitsu: [hands balled into a fist, like she's ready to punch] Oh, shut up, will you? 

Togami: [smug] Oh, it appears you haven't found anything. Silly me, I don't know why I expected otherwise. 

Tanhoshitsu: [face growing red] LOOK HERE, YOU BITCH- 

Tajahara: [cracks knuckles] ENOUGH!

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] We should probably get going... 

Tsuga: No kidding.

 

['Exit Kitchen'] 

 

['Exit Restaurant'] 

 

Tsuga: Alright, start talking. What the hell? 

Nakada: [sighs] This is about the knife, right? 

Tsuga: Noooo, it's about the stupid thing your hair is doing. 

Nakada: [alarmed] Hey, your hair does it too! 

**I only glared at him.**

Nakada: [sighs] Alright, alright, look. It's for when we run into our captor, alright? 

Tsuga: What is that supposed to mean? 

Nakada: [serious] They're not just going to let us walk out of here, even if we do manage to blow up the walls. 

**Huh?**

Tsuga: You don't mean, you plan to...

Nakada: [serious] Use it against them? [rubs back ahoge] If it comes to that, yes. 

**I felt my blood run cold.**

**I don't know what I expected Nakada to say, but this certainly wasn't it. Did he... did he really think he could...?**

Tsuga: Montaro-san... 

Nakada: [sighs] Let's drop this, okay? For now. Just let things play out. 

**I hesitated, but nodded eventually.**

Tsuga: Okay, where to now? 

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Hell if I know. We've checked almost everywhere, right? 

Tsuga: Yeah, I think so. Well, except...

{It's a long shot picture of the big black tower in the middle. On the left, you see have of Nakada's back, and on the left, you see half of Tsuga, who's turned to face Nakada. From this angle, you can notice for the first time that Tsuga is an inch or two taller than Nakada.}

Tsuga: There. 

Nakada: Hm, I suppose it is true no one really bothered with the tower... 

Tsuga: We might find something inside! 

Nakada: Yeah, you're right! Let's check it out! 

{Return to the outside of the restaurant}

 

['Move to Area Selection'] 

 

['Move to Outside of Tower'] 

 

{It's the same as before, except there's a sprite there, "Punk Rock Chick". She's wearing a black corset with purple strings, and a black leather jacket with a white skull on it. She has black leggings with tears all over. She has white combat boots. Her hair is half shaven, the other half being blond and decked with purple highlights. She has dark purple eyes, and a nose piercing.}

_***BANG*** _

**Huh, it looks like someone's already here. And she's... kicking the doors?**

Punk Rock Chick: [back turned] Huff! Why... won't... you... open?!

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] Are... are you alright? 

Punk Rock Chick: [back turned] I'm fine! Leave me alone!

**Um...?**

**_*BANG*_ **

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Should we leave her be? 

Tsuga: Um, I don't know. We should at least get a name-

Punk Rock Chick: [turns around, glares] It's Rin Ritsu, alright? Now go, I dunno, pretend to do something useful. 

**She heard us whispering? From all the way over there?**

Tsuga: Hey, what's your talent? 

Rin: [back turned, throwing up a peace sign] None of your fucking business! 

 

[[ RIN RITSU -- SHSL ??? ]]

 

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Sheesh, Tajahara-san wasn't kidding when he said this girl was rude...

Tsuga: I'm guessing those doors are locked... that's why she's kicking on them. Looks like we won't be able to explore there, then. 

Nakada: [sighs] It seems like it. We should- 

_***CLICK*** _

{The doors to the tower open.}

Nakada: [eyes wide in realization] She actually got it open! 

Tsuga: Hey, great job! 

Rin: [squinting, unsure] ... 

Tsuga: Uh, Rin-san...?

Rin: [serious] I didn't do that.

**Wait, what?**

Rin: [serious] Someone else did. 

**...**

Nakada: [hand in a fist, covering mouth] But who? 

**And that's when it happened. The moment when our lives truly started to face the despair that was to come. All around me, a voice started to speak, even though I couldn't tell where it was coming from. And the voice...**

???: Attention, attention! Is this thing on? 

**Was the exact same one I had heard when I went unconscious!**

???: Listen up, you bastards! This is your headmaster speaking! I'm sure you all have many questions, and I'll be more than happy to give you answers! 

???: Puhuhuh, that's why I'm ordering everyone to come to Monochrome Skylight immediately! Attendance is mandatory! 

???: And for some of you slower students, "Monochrome Skylight" is the big tower in the middle! So hurry up! 

???: I can't wait to get started... Upupupup!!!

**What...**

**What was going on???**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an offical cast list is as follows: 
> 
> Tsuga Kata- SHSL Blogger  
> Nakada Montaro- SHSL Good Luck  
> Mitzusaka Chiyo- SHSL Historian  
> Konoe Kichi- SHSL Police Officer  
> Hike Hiro- SHSL Child Psychologist  
> Imamaru Shuzo- SHSL Inventor  
> Surumaru Yumi- SHSL Classical Artist  
> Noir Nori- SHSL Actor  
> Aizuma Matsuko- SHSL Tennis Star  
> Jeremy Wolf- SHSL ???  
> Tajahara Yutaka- SHSL Architect  
> Hirano Kosho- SHSL Movie Critic  
> Tanhoshitsu Naru- SHSL Charity Worker  
> Togami Nayoko- SHSL Heiress  
> Rin Ritsu- SHSL ???
> 
> {{ Tsuga's new shoes look like this, except brown: https://realliferamblingssa.files.wordpress.com/2011/08/black-canvas-platform-wedges-shoes-sandals-2334-p.jpg }}
> 
> I'm going to go ahead and open FTE Voting, because I'm already working on the next chapter, which is Monokuma's appearance, but I want to go ahead and start planning what "Chapter One" will be like in the nitty gritty. The way FTEs will work is that you can vote up to three people, and I'll put all the votes in a randomizer after a certain amount of time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and "I'll be seeing you soon!"


	3. Prolouge, Part 2- Exhibit of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That face! That hair! Oh, that eye! It's time to get excited, 'caaaause Monokuma's here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cannot apologize more for this taking as long as it did; life just sort of happened and I had school and then babysitting and I was just super busy all the time. Hopefully updates will be faster in the future. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for all the support I've gotten!
> 
> As always, I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.

[...LOADING SAVE FILE...]

 

**The three of us stood silence, glancing at one another. Though Monochrome Skylight was right in front of us, we all seem nervous to enter, even Rin, who I had half expected to go charging in.**

**I definitely had no idea what to do. Whenever I remembered that voice I felt myself grow cold, and all I wanted to do was go find someplace to hide.**

**Finally, it was Nakada that broke our silence.**

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Did that thing just call himself our headmaster? 

Tsuga: There's no way he actually is, right? I mean... the headmaster was some Kirigiri guy, I remember reading about it.

Nakada: [finger to chin] Yes, that's true. And Monokuma... we found that on the note Togami gave us. 

Rin: [rolls eyes] Who cares about what he's calling himself? He's our captor, plain and simple. Plus, that voice is the same one... 

Tsuga: You heard when you were knocked out? 

Rin: [shocked, mouth hanging open] Wait, what? How did you- 

**This confirms it. We all heard the same thing when we were in front of the school.**

Tsuga: I heard it too! It seems like we all did. 

Nakada: [hand in a fist, covering mouth] ... 

Rin: [looks up, annoyed] Well, shit. This guy is more powerful than I had expected. 

Tsuga: What can we do? 

Rin: [bites lip and looks away, thinking] ... [points, bored] You, redhead. Give me your knife. 

**What?!**

Nakada: [alarmed] How? I don't...?

Rin: [rolls eyes] Ugh, you're an awful liar. [looks up, annoyed] You're also awful at hiding your weapon. I spotted it from like, a mile away. 

Nakada: [serious] Bullshit. 

Rin: [baby voice, mocking] Aw, did you think you could fight of the big baddie or something? How cute! [hand on hip] Look, asshole, I know how to use a knife. And hey! If it comes to it, I'll actually have the guts to kill the bastard, instead of having some sort of moral crisis. 

Rin: [points, bored] If you want to fight our captor, I'm your best bet. 

Nakada: [alarmed] ... 

**Who was this girl? Not only did see say she can handle a knife, but she also implied that she can kill someone without hesitation... I don't know what was more freaky, the situation, or Rin.**

Nakada: [sighs] Yeah, I guess you have a point. Just... don't make me regret this, alright? 

Rin: [shark-like grin] Not in a million years.

**With some trepidation, Nakada took the kitchen knife out of his pocket and handed it over. Rin then slipped it into her own jacket, where it seemed to have a pocket just for this sort of thing.**

Rin: [hand on hip] Alright, now let's get going, shall we? 

**Nakada and I glanced at one another, but nodded none the less.**

 

['Auto-Move inside Monochrome Skylight'] 

 

{It looks like a five start hotel lobby. There's a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, giving the whole room yellow lighting. There's an elevator over to the left, which is right next to a bar that bears the sign 'CLOSED'. Near the front is what looks to be the remains of a receptionist desk; instead, there's a podium placed in the middle. Behind there is a set of red curtains. On the left are couches and tables for recreational use.}

Rin: [angry but determined] Hey, we're here! 

**Nothing happened.**

Tsuga: Maybe we have to wait for the others? 

Rin: [looks up, annoyed] Yep, seems like it. C'mon, let's look around until then. I can trust you two are competent enough to manage that? 

Nakada: [sighs] Sheesh... Have some faith. 

**There was no nice way of saying this: Rin was quite the bitch. Still, she also was very commanding, and knew how to get things done.**

 

['Examine Podium'] 

 

Tsuga: Geez, what's this doing here? 

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Who knows? It is really out of place, though. It's like someone forced it here. 

Tsuga: Oh, hey, come look at this! 

**I directed Nakada to the floor behind the podium. It was metal, but it also seemed to be some sort of trap door.**

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Do you think there could be something underneath that? 

Tsuga: Only one way to find out! 

**I got down on my knees and tried to move the steel plating away, but it seemed to be locked in place.**

Tsuga: Ggh... No luck. 

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Well, no big deal. Let's look for something else, maybe? 

 

['Examine Camera'] 

 

Tsuga: So, do you think our captor's watching us through this? 

Rin: [hand on hip] No fuckin' shit.

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Ignore her. [smiles] It's likely, yes. 

**I smiled at Nakada. He really was a great guy, wasn't he?**

**The camera pissed me off, though. In a moment of pure impulse, stuck my tongue out.**

Rin: [rolls eyes] Oh my god, what are you, four? 

**I stuck my tongue out at her, too.**

Nakada: [smiles] Kata-san,  _please._

 

['Examine Elevator'] 

 

Rin: [looks up, annoyed] If the guy's not here, he's gotta be on an upper floor. What a pain in the ass. 

Nakada: [finger to chin] Well, we don't really know if our captor is male. They might be a girl. 

Rin: [hand on hip] Who gives a fuck? If they're a girl, woop-de-fucking-doo. If being associated with male pronouns really bothers them that much, they'll come out and say it. 

Nakada: [smiles] I got you to use gender neutral terms, though. 

Rin: [shocked, mouth hanging open] Wha-? [points, angry] Oh, fuck you. 

**And she called *me* four.**

Tsuga: Alright, back on topic... Do you think we should go to another floor? 

Nakada: [smiles] It doesn't hurt to try. 

Rin: [rolls eyes] Whatever, just do it, Hoodie. 

**Wow, she was set on using nicknames for everyone. Maybe I'll have to come up one for her soon.**

**I pressed the only button available- the arrow going up. Once I pressed it, though, an error message popped up where the screen displaying the floor number should be.**

**At the same time, a small keypad showed up right next to the button.**

Tsuga: Well, shit. 

Rin: [looks up, annoyed] 'Error'? The hell? 

Nakada: [hand in a fist, covering mouth] It looks like the elevator is password protected... 

Rin: [looks up, annoyed] We'll be here all day with that! 

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] ... Hold on. 

**Nakada made his way in front on me, and entered something onto the keypad. It looked to be like "70gM41", or something.**

**...**

**Nothing happened, though.**

**What the hell, Nakada?**

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Well, that didn't work. 

Rin: [points, angry] No shit! What were you hoping for there? 

Nakada: [neutral] I thought maybe my "Super High School Level Good Luck" would help with something... 

**Oh my god...**

Tsuga: *Cough* Nerd. *Cough*

Tsuga: Oh, wow, sorry, something was caught in my throat, there... 

Nakada: [unimpressed] ... 

Rin: [rolls eyes] You're literally a four year old. 

**I only stuck my tongue back out at her.**

 

Rin: [hand on hip] Where the fuck are the others? [baby voice, mocking] Maybe they were all too scared to come, awwww. 

Nakada: [hand in fist, covering mouth] Yes, it is odd that the others haven't shown... we are in a large area, but not that large. 

Tsuga: Maybe we should go check on them? I don't what- 

???: Oh, there you guys are! 

Rin: [rolls eyes] Speak of the devil. 

**Standing in the doorway was Imamaru, with the some of the others standing behind him.**

Imamaru: [smiles wide] We were looking for you! 

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] You were looking for us? 

Togami: [looks at nails, bored] After the announcement, we all gathered outside of the tower. We wasted quite an amount of time waiting for the three of you to show up. 

Rin: [rolls eyes] Well-

**I giggled loudly, cutting Rin off before she could sass Togami back.**

Surumaru: [stern] What's so funny? 

Tsuga: We were just asking about when you guys would show up! Oh, I'm sorry, we were already in front of the tower when the announcement came up, and went on in! 

Tajahara: [determined, grabbing his own hands] It's great you guys are safe! 

Mitzusaka: [plays with braid] Y-yeah, we were start-arting to get worried.

Nakada: [smiles] Well, that's kind of you guys.  

**The others began to file in. I noticed that some, like Mitzuska and Hike, hovered neared the door, as if ready to make a quick escape. Meanwhile, people like Konoe and Tajahara put themselves at the front of the group, as if they were ready for a fight.**

Tanhoshitsu: [bites lip] So... what's supposed to happen? 

Imamaru: [tugs on scarf] Well, the... voice said that we'd be getting our answers, so? 

Wolf: [pulls on bandages awkwardly] ... 

Rin: [points, angry] Hey, bastard! Come out already! 

Hike: [eyes wide, jumped back] Don't be so loud! 

Rin: [baby voice, mocking] Don't be so pathetic! 

Hike: [shock, covering his mouth] I... sorry?

Konoe: [pushes arm forward] This is no time for bickering! We need to work together in order to fight our enemy! 

Aizuma: [muttering] What is this, some sort of video game? 

**Everyone had been cool when we were meeting them individually, but suddenly when they were all put in the same room...**

Rin: [points, angry] We're all here! Don't make us keep waiting!

???: Keep you waiting? Never! 

Mitzusaka: [scared, shedding tears] HE'S H-HERE!!

Hirano: [slight intrigue] That voice... 

???: That face! That hair! Oh, that eye! It's time to get excited, 'caaaause Monokuma's here! 

{Music you must be used to at this point starts playing, and the camera pans at the back of the crowd. Following the music, it goes along the legs of everyone, before coming to the podium. There, Monokuma appears in typically fashion. Tsuga and Nakada give each other confused looks.}

**This was...**

**Not an expected turn of events.**

**Jumping onto the podium came some sort of... toy? Thing?**

Monokuma: [waves, showing black side] Hey, how is everyone doing tonight? 

**And it speaks?**

Mitzusaka: [crying, grabbing her dress] AHHHHHHHH!!!

Tajahara: [double take] WHAT???

Hirano: [pushing up glasses] This is completely ridiculous. 

**Black and white... a teddy bear... and that crazy looking eye... could this be what Wolf was talking about?**

**Quickly, I turned to look at him. He only nodded back at me, as if to say: "I told you so".**

Rin: [shocked, mouth hanging open] The fuck is this...? Who are you?

Monokuma: [inquisitive] Huh? Haven't I already told you? I'm Monokuma! Sheesh, get with the program! 

Tanhoshitsu: [eyes wide, looking back and forth] How is that thing talking? 

Imamaru: [tilts head, thinking] It's likely some sort of machine; perhaps it's being controlled somewhere else? 

Monokuma: [angry, brandishing claws] I'm not a machine, I'm Monokuma! 

Imamaru: [shock, ends of scarf flying out] AHHH!!!

Hirano: [shakes head] My point still stands, this is ridiculous. 

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] Machine or not, that's not our issue is. [serious] Why have you brought us here, Monokuma? 

Hirano: [small laughter] Wait, wait. Are we actually doing this? Are we actually going along with the whole teddy bear thing, I cannot believe- 

Rin: [rolls eyes] Shut the fuck up, loser. 

Monokuma: [hands on stomach, laughing] Look at all of you! You're fighting and I haven't even done anything! Oh, this will be easier than I thought! 

Togami: [glares] What are you going on about? 

Monokuma: [hands over mouth, giggling] Puhuhuh, I'm glad you asked! 

Monokuma: [neutral] May I have everyone's attention, please? It's time for this game to get this game rolling!

Konoe: [slightly angry] A game? You think kidnapping a group of teenagers and knocking them out, leaving them with unknown side effects... [glares, chin up] Is a game? 

Monokuma: [neutral, eye glowing] Yep!

Konoe: [mouth agape, horrified] ... 

**I'm with you, Konoe.**

Monokuma: [waves, showing black side] Anyways, welcome, welcome! It's so nice to be back! Please, hold off on autographs until the game has come to a close! 

Monokuma: [rubbing behind his head, showing mostly white] I'm sure you all have many questions, so shoot! 

**Immediately, everyone began speaking at once.**

Monokuma: [angry, hands in the air] One at a time, though! Sheesh, have some patience! 

Aizuma: [pointing tennis racket, face turning red] Screw that! I want to know what this is about, you freak! 

Noir: [glares, cracking fingers] Suko-san is right, asshole. What's going on here? 

Monokuma: [neutral] Well, it's sort of a broad question, but hey, let's start there. 

Monokuma: [rubbing behind his head, showing mostly white] So! As I stated, my name is Monokuma, and I'm the headmaster of Hope's Peak! 

Nakada: [serious] ...No? 

Monokuma: [angry, brandishing claws] HEY! Can't a bear talk without being interrupted? 

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] Can't we just go to school without being kidnapped? 

Monokuma: [sweating] Oh, oh oh! Someone's awfully sassy! Aren't you main character types supposed to keep those comments to yourself? 

Nakada: [furrowed eyebrows] Jin Kirigiri is the headmaster of Hope's Peak. Unless you're implying your identity is Kirigiri... 

Tanhoshitsu: [pulling on hair, scared] W-why would the headmaster do this to us? 

Monokuma: [hands in the air, angry] No, no! That trope's already been done before! You're not allowed to think I'm that bastard! 

Monokuma: [saddened] Truth be told, the old headmaster is dead. I'm filling him for him! So you better treat me with some goddamn respect! 

Tsuga: Wait... Jin Kirigiri is dead? 

Monokuma: [angry, brandishing claws] No! [neutral] I mean, yes! But I'm not talking about that headmaster! 

Mitzusaka: [running her hands through her braid] Is it just me or... i-is he not making an-any sense. 

Monokuma: [hands in the air] Jin Kirigiri is dead, Monokuma took over for him, now that Monokuma's dead so I'm the one here! 

**What.**

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] So there are multiple Monokumas...?

Hirano: [eyes closed, shaking head] This is pathetic.

Rin: [tosses hair back] You know what? I don't give a shit about the whole headmaster thing. I'm smart enough to know it's bull- and I'm not gonna wait for you imbeciles to catch up. 

Rin: [pointing, angry] So! Monokuma, start talking. Why are we here? 

Monokuma: [sweats] Ah, what a great question! Rin-chan knows how to get right down to business! 

**Well, you're the one that started sprouting the "headmaster" bullshit...**

Monokuma: [rubbing behind his head, showing white side] Well, well! All fifteen of you are all members of the next class of Hope's Peak, correct? 

Monokuma: [neutral] You all have such great talents! Well, most of you, anyways... 

**Geez, what a dick!**

Monokuma: [rubbing behind his head, showing white side] But the world is so horribly nasty, you know? Upupupup, so I've taken the liberty to take you away from everything! 

Surumaru: [pales] The liberty...?

Monokuma: [neutral, eye glowing] And your stay time will be... 

Monokuma: [hands on stomach, laughing] FOREVER! 

**...**

**...?**

**I froze, not even being able to let out a gasp.**

Mitzusaka: [taken aback, grabbing chest] F-forever? No! 

Tajahara: [bara on fire] Do you think this some sick joke? We can't stay here forever! 

Hike: [terrified, growing white] That's completely... unreal! 

Monokuma: [laughing, hands on stomach] Oh, it's real! 

**He can't possibly be serious, right? I mean... what kind of kidnapping is this? What the hell would he gain if he kept up here forever?**

Togami: [rubbing her forehead] That... that's completely ridiculous. [important pointing] Admit your true goal, now! 

Monokuma: [inquisitive] Huh? Whatdya mean? 

Togami: [looks at nails, bored] Do you take us for idiots? There's no purpose in kidnapping us, just to keep us here! What's your aim? Is this a ransom? 

**I felt myself nodding in agreement.**

Konoe: [salutes] Togami-san is right! We can't possibly stay here forever! 

Monokuma: [saddened] Aw... really? And after all the work I put into setting up Hope's Fall, too... 

Wolf: [confusion] Hope's Fall? 

Monokuma: [rubbing hands behind head, showing white side] Yep, yep! Kinda like the opposite of Hope's Peak, you know? Instead of being at the top... 

Monokuma: [hands over mouth, giggling] You're at the bottom! Puhuhuhuh! 

**Is this guy for real?**

Hirano: [scribbling in notepad] Unoriginal name... uninteresting goal... lackluster mascot... the villain failed to catch my eye. 

Monokuma: [hands in the air, angry] Hey, hey, HEY! 

Hirano: [raises eyebrow but continues writing] Hm? Do you have a problem? [bites pen] Everything I've claimed is true. 

Monokuma: [neutral] Seriously, what is with you kids? Usually everyone's shaking in fear right now! 

Surumaru: [cracks knuckles] You'll be the one shaking in fear soon if you don't let us go. 

Hike: [shaking in fear] U-um... 

**Quickly, I made my way over to Wolf, whispering to him.**

Tsuga: I apologize for accusing you of being sick, earlier. 

Wolf: [waves dismissively] Don't worry about it. Now that's it's real, I kinda wish it wasn't. 

Tsuga: Same, honestly. You've seen the bear before, do you think he's any harm to us? 

**I looked over my shoulder at the toy, who was now in an argument with Noir and Aizuma.**

Wolf: [looks up, worried] I can't tell. 

Tsuga: Why did he close those gates to "Area One" anyways? They were opened at first, right? 

Wolf: [looks up, worried] He said... [darkened expression] He said he had to deal with a rule breaker. 

Tsuga: H-huh? What does that mean? 

Wolf: [darkened expression] I have feeling we'll find out soon. 

**I gave Wolf another worried look before falling silent. None of this could be real, right? I mean, we could still blow up the walls, or climb over them, or even, I dont know, create a device to call for help!**

**Yeah... yeah! Now that I think about it, there's no way we're going to be stuck here forever! We can find a way out!**

**With newfound determination, I returned to the conversation.**

Aizuma: [face red, pointing up angrily] Do you want to go? Do you want to fight, do you want to fucking fight!?

Noir: [holding Aizuma back] Suko-san, please calm down. 

Aizuma: [face red, pointing up angrily] Fuck you! 

Monokuma: [angry, brandishing claws] Let's go, blondie! Face my claws of FIIIIRE!

Togami: [rubbing forehead] This is embarrassing. 

Tajahara: [typical bara on fire sprite] I'm with you, Aizuma-san! Let's bring bear down!

Monokuma: [sweating] Oh, 2 vs 1? That's no fair!

Surumaru: [cracking knuckles] Hey, if we're fighting, I'm in! 

Tsuga: Guys! 

**They all turned to look at me.**

**Oh _shit,_ they all turned to look at me. **

Tsuga: Um. 

Tsuga: How's everyone doing tonight? 

Monokuma: ... 

Monokuma: [rubbing hand behind his head, showing white side] I'm doing fine, thank you for asking!

 **I was _not_ asking you. **  

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] What is it, Kata-san? 

Tsuga: Well, I...? 

Tsuga: I don't think we should be wasting time fighting. Shouldn't we just focus on getting out of here? I mean, we can still blow up the walls or climb over them, so something...? 

Rin: [flips hair over shoulder] Wow, Hoodie, you actually have a good point there. [pointing, bored] Alright everyone! Let's blow this joint! 

Monokuma: [angry, brandished claws] No, no! You guys aren't going anywhere! 

Rin: [hand on hip] And who's going to stop us? [baby voice, mocking] Is the tweddy bear going to fwight? 

Monokuma: [neutral, eye glowing] I told you, I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma! [inquisitive] And besides, do you really think it's going to be that easy to escape? Give me some credit! 

Monokuma: [laughing, hands on belly] Do you think I would leave the materials to make a bomb just lying around? 

Mitzusaka: [jumped back, braid flying in the air] H-huh? 

**I... shit. We really should've thought about that.**

Konoe: [hands balled into fists] Still! There are more ways than that to escape! 

Tajahara: [nods agreeing] Yeah! People on the outside can come and help too! 

Togami: [smirks, confident] Face it, Monokuma. You can't keep us here forever. 

Monokuma: [depressed, looking down] Aw, really? 

Monokuma: [angry, arms up] Because it seems to me I can do whatever the hell I want! 

**I jumped a bit, startled by his sudden shouting.**

Monokuma: [angry, arms up] Didn't you hear me? I'm your headmaster! I control everything here! You aren't going to climb over any walls, or dig under them, or _go around_ them! I've made sure you're absolutely stuck here!

Monokuma: [giggling] And the only cop or anything you'll be seeing for a long while is Konoe-chan here!

Hike: [grasping his shirt in fear] You can't be serious! 

Hirano: [peers over glasses] ... [pushes up glasses] It seems he is. 

Tanhoshitsu: [hand balled into a fist like she's ready to punch] You... you can't do that! 

Monokuma: [gigging] Oh, but I can! So you bastards are just going to suck it up and deal with your new life at Hope's Fall! 

**This... this was insane!**

Monokuma: [inquisitive] Though... I suppose if you really want to leave... 

Tsuga: Huh? 

Monokuma: [neutral] Well, there is one way! 

Noir: [wide eyes, hair blown back] Wait, seriously? Tell us!

Nakada: [hand in fist, covering mouth] ... 

Wolf: [looking up, worried] This isn't going to be good...

**He was muttering to himself, but I heard him loud and clear.**

Monokuma: [rubbing hand behind head, showing white side] Yep! Being the amazing headmaster that I am, I set up a "graduation" requirement for you all! 

Monokuma: [neutral] You see, the point of Hope's Fall is to cause ultra despair! More despair than ever before! 

**Des... pair?**

Monokuma: [neutral, eye glowing] And if you do that and cause super duper levels of despair, I'll let you free! How does that sound? 

Togami: [skeptical] And... how do we cause this "despair"?

Monokuma: [hands on cheeks, blushing] Oh, that's easy! 

{Monokuma's face takes up the entire screen.}

Monokuma: You just have to commit the most despair-inducing act! You have to kill someone! 

{Return back to the Lobby.}

**I stopped breathing.**

**Honest to god, I just stopped breathing right there. Up until that point, everything had been weird, yeah, but it didn't feel like anything that wouldn't be fixed. But this? This was just... unreal. There wasn't any joke I could say to make things better or to lift someone's mood, because this? This was _absolutely terrifying_.  **

Togami: [glasses falling off, mouth wide open] _Excuse me?!_

Aizuma: [twirling tennis racket] ... [hits herself in the face with racket] WHAAAAAAAAT????????

Hike: [crying, gripping the back of his neck] I want to go home, I want to go home _right now_! 

Hirano: [smirks, glasses reflecting light] Oh, now this is interesting. 

Monokuma: [gigging] Puhuhuhuh... [laughing, hands on stomach] UPUPUPUP! 

**Nakada turned to look at me, and I saw he was just as terrified as I was. I tried to force a smile, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.**

Konoe: [taken aback] You want us too... kill each other? Are you crazy? [pointing, pulling on hat with other hand] Do you know how illegal that is? 

Rin: [rolls eyes] Oh, I think he knows. 

Tanhoshitsu: [crying slightly, trying to look brave] There's no way any of us will do that! 

Monokuma: [inquisitive] Oh, really? Not even when it's your only way out? 

Tanhoshitsu: [horrified, tears streaming down her cheeks] ... [bursts into tears] Aaaah!

Togami: [stares, unimpressed] ... _Seriously?_

Wolf: [disgusted look] You're sick. You're honestly sick! 

Monokuma: [rubbing back of neck, showing white side] Well, I prefer the term 'interesting and fun', but I guess sick works too! 

Rin: [hand on hip] So, what's the catch? 

**Huh?**

Rin: [pointing, bored] If we just have to kill someone to get out, why all the glitz and glam to this place? Why say we have to spend the rest of our life here? [rolls eyes] _Honestly,_  it would've been easier to pull some Battle Royale bullshit. 

Monokuma: [neutral] Puhuhu, you're sharp, Rin-chan! Deduction skills like that might keep you in the game for a while! 

Rin: [shocked, mouth hanging open] ...What did you just call me? 

Monokuma: [giggling] Anyways, there is a catch! You can't just kill someone and that be the end of it... You have to kill someone AND get away with it! 

Hirano: [smirks, glasses reflecting light] Oh? And what does that mean? 

Monokuma: [waves, showing black side] Exactly as it sounds! Once a body is found, all your classmates will have a chance to investigate the body and deduce what happened! 

{The screen changes to comically drawn trial room, with Monokuma on a podium in the middle. On the left are three people that look suspiciously like Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya. On the right are three people that resemble Hinata, Nanami, and Komaeda.}

Monokuma: After that, we'll enter the class trial stage. Everyone will have a chance to show the evidence and state their theories, until they think they're ready! 

Monokuma: Then, everyone will vote on who they think the culprit is. If the majority gets it right, then the killer will be punished! 

{On screen, the other five all point at Nanami, who's dragged off by Monokuma.}

Monokuma: However, if the vote is, in majority, wrong, then everyone ELSE will be punished, and the killer will be allowed to leave! 

{Monokuma drags the other five off, with Nanami looking very depressed. The scene returns back to the lobby.}

**Punished? He couldn't mean...**

Mitzusaka: [hands pulled in close to her chest] W-what do you m-mean, punished? 

Rin: [glares, angry] What do you think he means, dumbass? 

Konoe: [pointing, pulling on hat with other hand] Hey! There's no need to be rude! 

Rin: [pointing angrily] _Yes_ , there is a need to be rude! Basically, if you kill someone and get away with it, you've successfully killed every single last one of us! 

Wolf: [looking up, worried] Yet, you're also gambling your own life, because if you're caught... 

Monokuma: [laughing, hands on stomach] Well aren't you all smart! I didn't even have to explain that part! 

Monokuma: [inquisitive] So what's it going be? Spend the rest of your life here without ever seeing your friends or family? Or risking your own life, at the cost of everyone else's? 

Monokuma: [sweating] Oh, I'm so _beary_ excited! 

**I was visually shaking. I wanted to believe that none of us would kill someone else, but, at the same time? I knew I couldn't be sure! How could I trust a bunch of strangers I had never meet before? How could I believe that _any_ of them wouldn't be killers?  **

Nakada: [serious] You're wrong. 

**Huh?**

**We all seemed to focus on Nakada, who had straightened his posture and had his feet planted firmly onto the ground.**

Nakada: [serious] We _won't_ kill one another! And we _won't_ play your stupid game! [looks up, pointing dramatically] We'll find a way out and _leave_ , and you won't make us do anything to each other! 

Monokuma: [hands in the air, angry] What are you talking about? 

Nakada: [rubs ahoge back] Yeah, things seem grim right now... [looks up, pointing dramatically] But there's no way any of us will kill one another! 

Monokuma: [neutral, eye glowing] Who the hell do you think you are? 

Nakada: [serious] That doesn't matter-

Monokuma: [angry, brandishing claws] Wait, no, let me guess! Dumb expression, _basic_ design! Stupid, lame ahoge too, as if you weren't bad enough. What are you, the Super High School Level Protagonist? 

Nakada: [alarmed] I... [rubs back ahoge] I'm not... I'm the Good Luck student? 

Monokuma: [hands in the air, angry] Well that's just _fucking_ perfect!

Nakada: [looks up, pointing dramatically] Don't change the subject! 

**I... wow.**

**Nakada Montaro... how did he manage to stay so optimistic? How did he even manage to have that much faith in everyone?**

Tsuga: Montaro-kun...

**He was so confident. I couldn't help but feel the same, because of him.**

Tsuga: He's right! We won't kill anyone! 

Monokuma: [hands in the air, angry] Oh, great, now there are two of you! 

Monokuma: [inquisitive] Why is there always at least one bastard that goes on about "there's no way we'll blah blah" whenever there's one of these games? [laughing, hands on stomach] I mean, they always preach it, but they're never right! 

**One of these... wait, hold on!**

Surumaru: [points back of paintbrush] What are you trying to imply? 

Monokuma: [inquisitive] Oh, what? That? [giggling] I mean, I did say there was a Monokuma before me, you know. 

Tajahara: [punches palm of hand] How many times have you done this before? 

Monokuma: [rubbing hand behind head, showing white side] Personally? This is my first time- [sweating] Ack! So embarrassing! So please be gentle with me, okay? 

**There... there have been other situations like this? How the hell haven't we heard about something like that before?**

Tanhoshitsu: [pulls on hair] Do you think he's fibbing? 

Monokuma: [hands in the air, angry] I'm not fibbing! 

Tsuga: Huh? 

Monokuma: [neutral, eye glowing] Yep, yep! These "Mutual Killing" games are all the talk nowadays! You're lucky to be in one before it becomes cliche!

Konoe: [taken aback] M-mutual killing?!

Nakada: [alarmed] There's no way-

Monokuma: [hands in the air, angry] Hey, I'm explaining something here, you know! Shut up!

 **Can someone _please_ punch this bear already?**  

Monokuma: [laughing, hands on stomach] Anyways, once upon a time a class of Hope's Peak students, just like yourself, found themselves trapped in the Academy _itself_ and told, just like you have been, to kill someone to escape! Naturally, the game was a big hit, audiences all around the world couldn't get enough of it! 

**Audiences?!**

Monokuma: [saddened] Unfortunately, the wonderfully despair-inducing mastermind of the "School Life of Mutual Killing" met her demise inside that school. [growing mushrooms] Such a tragedy! For the head of Super High School Level Despair, Enoshima Junko, to die so soon, with so much despair she could've still spread!

Imamaru: [scratches face, confused] Enoshima? The model?

Wolf: [darkened expression] Super High School Level Despair...

Monokuma: [giggling] Since then it's been the duty of her other followers to spread as much despair as possible! [angry, brandishing claws] _Unlike_ _those bastards in the 77th class_...

Togami: [massages forehead] Does anyone understand a word he's saying here? 

Monokuma: [neutral] So anyways, as a loyal follower of Enoshima Junko, I created my own game, to what I'd like to call... 

{Monokuma sticks his arms out and the curtain behind him falls, revealing a movie screen behind him. The screen begins to rotate between pictures of Hope's Peak Academy and various pictures from the "School Life of Mutual Killing", like Maizono's dead body, Mondo's exuctution, Genocider Syo, Alter Ego being smashed to pieces, and Enoshima herself in the final trial room, wearing her crown and looking smug. Not a single picture with Byakuya Togami comes onscreen.}

Monokuma: The Copycat Game of Mutual Killing! 

**Images kept flashing on the screen, and I could've sworn I saw more than one dead body. Was that Maziono Sayaka? The idol? Or, _fuck,_ I could've sworn I saw Fujisaki, a programmer who's work I admired to no end... there was no way any of this was real! **

**I felt the confidence Nakada had given me slipping away... had this been his plan? To change the subject and get everyone to lose focus again?**

Monokuma: As I said, the School Life of Mutual Killing was so despair-inducingly popular that so many others tried desperately to recreate what had been done. None have succeeded- until now!

Monokuma: Well, except for the fact I couldn't get my paws on the school, _but_ besides that!  

Konoe: Are you trying to imply someone was powerful to overtake Hope's Peak? And that those kids would actually kill one another? 

Nakada: T-that's! 

Monokuma: Oh? Not so confident that no one will kill anyone now, Nakada-chan?

Nakada: Argh!

Rin: THAT'S DAMN ENOUGH!

{The scene switches out back to the lobby.}

Tajahara: [sweating, pale face] What is it?

Rin: [pointing angrily] Do you think we're gonna listen to this crap? Like hell we are!

Monokuma: [neutral] Oh? Do we-

Rin: [pointing angrily] Shut the hell up! I'm _fucking talking_ here!  

Rin: [hands on hips] You say there's no way to escape, but we can't just believe that because you're saying it. And the whole killing someone thing? Give me a break! Not to mention this "Super High School Level Despair" bullshit you've been sprouting, it _makes me want to puke_! 

Rin: [rolls eyes] I mean, who chooses a _model_ as their leader? 

Monokuma: [hands in the air, angry] _Don't you talk shit about Eno-_

Rin: [pointing angrily] _I said I'm fucking talking here!_

Rin: [rolls eyes] Redhead was on point with what he was saying earlier, and I don't appreciate you changing the subject on us to cause confusion. 

Nakada: [alarmed] Rin-san... [serious] Thank you. 

Rin: [hand on hip] _Even_ if he was going about it like some hopeful dumb idiot, but still. 

Nakada: [rubs back ahoge] O-oh. 

Monokuma: [angry, brandishing claws] Do you have a _problem_ with my methods, Rin-chan? 

Rin: [smug grin] Oh, no problem at all. Just that it's _stupid_ , and _we'll be leaving now_. 

Monokuma: [laughing, hands on stomach] And how do you intend to do th- 

Rin: [holding knife, hand over shoulder and positioned to throw] ... 

**Holy shit I forgot she had that knife.**

{It goes into a short little animation, with Rin standing in the front of the group and launches the knife at Monokuma. It sails through the air as the typical execution music plays, before hitting Monokuma square in the red eye. He falls to the floor, and the curtains behind him close.}

Konoe: [taken aback] Where in the world did you get that?!

Rin: [flips hair back] Redhead gave it to me, get off my dick. 

Konoe: [taken aback] Nakada-kun? You expect me to believe that? 

Rin: [pointing angrily] Hey, fuck you! It's the truth!

Hirano: [pushes up glasses] Stop it, both of you.

Tanhsoshitsu: [pulls on hair] Is he dead?

Monokuma: [knife in red eye, sparks flying out] ...

Wolf: [tilts head] Um... Monobear? Earth to Monobear?

Monokuma: [knife in red eye, sparks flying out] ...

Wolf: [nods to himself] I'd say so. 

**Was Monokuma... was he really dead?**

**Was it really just going to be that easy?**

**We all just... stood there for a bit. Nakada was staring at Monokuma still, as if waiting for it to start moving again.**

Hirano: [pushes up glasses] Well, this is disappointing. 

Rin: [flips hair back] What an idiot, really. [turned around, throwing up a peace sign] Alright, lets head out. 

Tsuga: H-huh? Are you sure we can just... 

Rin: [back turned] Ugh. Just shut up and follow me, everyone. 

**Rin confidently strode through the crowd, everyone else parting to make way for her. When she reached the doors, though...**

Rin: [confused, hand on her nose and pulling on piercing] The fuck? 

Surumaru: [scratches back of neck] Huh? What's wrong?

Rin: [confused, hand on her nose and pulling on piercing] The door... it won't... 

???: Upupupup...

{And yet another animation starts playing. Rin is pulling on the door knob, frustrated. Everyone else focused on her, except for Wolf, who's looking over his shoulder. The camera pans over the crowd and returns to the podium, where a red glow is being emitted from behind the curtains. Wolf notices this and looks alarmed, turning back to Rin. Meanwhile, the room starts to shake, throwing Rin off of the door. She lands on her back, looking very upset, not scared. Beneath her the ground starts to glow slightly, causing everyone else to jump back. Before Rin has the chance to react, the floor opens up, revealing a deep pit with spikes at the bottom. _Now_ Rin starts to look terrified, as she registers what's beneath her. She tries to get up and move, but the floor is moving to fast, and she loses her balance and begins to fall. Back at the crowd, you see everyone looking horrified, but there's a figure moving past everyone. Just as Rin is falling, a bandaged arm grabs her hand. Rin looks up, surprised, and you see Wolf's face sweating, but trying his best to keep Rin from falling.}

**Rin, oh god, Rin!!**

Konoe: [slightly blue face, hat flying off] RIN! 

Wolf: [sweating, breathing hard] Ufh... 

Nadaka: [alarmed] Are you alright? [eyes wide in realization] No, screw that! Tajahara-kun, Konoe-san! Help Wolf! 

Tajahara: [nodding fast] Yes, you're right! 

**Both Konoe and Tajahara rushed over to Wolf, with Konoe leaning down the pit to get Rin's other hand and Tajahara assisting Wolf himself. With their combined efforts, they managed to pull Rin out of the suddenly appearing pit. Once they did so, however, the pit closed itself again.**

Rin: [grabbing roots of hairs, panting] ... _Jesus Christ_...

Hike: [palms open, looking nervous] Is everyone alright? 

Wolf: [smiles, pulling on bandages] I'm alright, myself.

Rin: [turned around] Ugh... I'm good.

Tsuga: Oh my god... oh my god.

**I was shaking. I couldn't handle this anymore...**

**Of course, thing just had to continue to get worse.**  

Monokuma: [saddened] Aw, what? When I die, no one seems to care, but when that bitch almost does everyone starts freaking out! How mean! 

Imamaru: [terrified, ends of scarf flying] No-no-NO! 

Hirano: [cracked glasses, blue face] He's back? How? 

Monokuma: [inquisitive] What? Not happy to see me? 

Rin: [turned around] You... you bastard! You almost killed me! 

Monokuma: [angry, brandishing claws] Well of course I almost killed you! That's because you broke the rules!

Rin: [pointing angrily] You! I... I killed you? How are you... 

Nakada: [hand in a fist, covering mouth] It's likely as Imamaru-kun said. Monokuma must be a machine, and with multiple copies. 

Surumaru: [cracking knuckles] Hey! Then why don't we just destroy all the copies? 

Monokuma: [angry, brandishing claws] Hey! Didn't I just say that was against the rules? 

Imamaru: [bitting nails] What do you mean by rules? 

Monokuma: [neutral] Ah! Perfect question, Imamaru-chan! [neutral, eye glowing] You see, I just can't have everyone running around nilly-willy! I have to have some restrictions! 

Monokuma: [sweating] Oh, oh! And guess what the punishment for breaking those rules are, huh? Upupupup!~

**Damn this bear!**

Togami: [offended, hand over chest] You can't just _not_ tell us the rules and expect us to follow them! 

Monokuma: [inquisitive] Oh, can't I? Well, what if you just killed someone, can you plead to the court you didn't realize it was illegal? 

Konoe: [glaring, angrily pointing] It's not like that! 

Monokuma: [neutral] You know, Rin. I really shouldn't let you live, after that stunt you pulled. 

**I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Everyone was dead quiet as Rin and Monokuma seemed to stare at one another, as if daring each other to make the first move.**

Wolf: [ready stance, hands up ready to fight] ... 

Monokuma: [rubbing behind head, showing white side] Buuuut I guess I'll let this one pass, for now!

Rin: [hand on hip]  _Bite me._ _  
_

Tsuga: Oh, thank god. 

**Well, that was a relief. I don't think I could handle Rin actually dying on us.**

Monokuma: [blushing] Aw, no need to thank me! I was just doing what I felt necessary to the game. I mean- [neutral] We're already lacking one player! No need to make it into two! 

**Huh?**

Aizuma: [unimpressed] What's that supposed to mean? 

Monokuma: [neutral, eye glowing] What do you think it's supposed to mean? 

Surumaru: [paled expression, whispering] The missing kid... 

Monokuma: [angry, brandishing claws] Since I wasn't able to make an example out of Rin-chan, I've decided I'll inform you of the missing one's fate... Upupup! 

**It was just one thing after the other! Can't we just catch a break?**

Surumaru: [stern] Hey! Tell us what you did to them!

Monokuma: [giggling] Only what they deserved... Upupupu! 

Monokuma: [claws out, showing mostly black side] Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you your missing sixteenth student....

{Opening up the ceiling, a figure of a boy drops down. He's wearing a white tux with black accents, and has stark white hair. More noticeable about him, however, is the bloody gaping hole in his chest. There's a close up on Tsuga, who's face has grown pale and is letting out some tears.}

Monokuma: [hands on stomach, laughing]  _Gensai Sotan!_

**At this point, I felt numb to what I saw.**

Tanhoshitsu: [face growing white, un-moving] What the... no way. [frantic, crying] This can't be real! 

Wolf: [eyes wide, terrified] ... 

Hirano: [peers over glasses] Well shit, that's a dead body. 

Rin: [pointing angrily] What the fuck, man?

Konoe: [blowing whistle] Everyone! Get back! 

**Instincts kicking in, Konoe ran to the body and took control of the situation.**

Konoe: [neutral] Everyone who gets queasy easily, please look away! Everyone else, stand back! 

Monokuma: [sweating] Oh, Konoe-chan is a demanding character! Who knew? 

Konoe: [serious] ...

**Konoe bent down to Gensai, placing two of her fingers on his neck. Unsatisfied by the result, she also went to his wrist to check his pulse, but still looked depressed.**

Konoe: [saddened, looking down at the ground] He's dead. 

Rin: [pointing angrily] Yeah well  _no shit, Sherlock._

Monokuma: [blushing] Yep, yep! He's dead as a doorknob! His character arc ended before it even started! 

Tsuga: Why...? Why would you do-? 

Monokuma: [rubbing behind head, showing white side] Why you ask? Well, that's simple! 

{Monokuma's face takes up the screen.}

Monokuma: That's because he broke the rules! It's prohibited that you try and scale the walls, and look what this idiot went and did! Upupupup! 

{Return to Lobby} 

**Wait a minute.**

[[flashback]]

_Tsuga: Why did he close those gates to "Area One" anyways? They were opened at first, right?_

_Wolf: [looks up, worried] He said... [darkened expression] He said he had to deal with a rule breaker._

_Tsuga: H-huh? What does that mean?_

_Wolf: [darkened expression] I have feeling we'll find out soon._

[[end flashback]]

**Could he mean?!**

Konoe: [blowing whistle] That's not true! We never even saw this person! When did he get a chance to scale the walls? 

Monokuma: [inquisitive] So what if you didn't see them? They just woke up before you! 

Nakada: [raises eyebrow] And didn't try and wake the rest of us up? 

Monokuma: [hands on stomach, laughing] Anyways, staying true to the original School Life of Mutual Killing, you'll be starting this game off with only 15 participates! 

Konoe: [serious] You're a monster.

Monokuma: [inquisitive] Oh, I'm the monster?  _Really?_ [neutral] Well, I wonder if I'll still be the monster after you watch your self imposed friends murder one another for the most smallest of reasons, upupupupup..... 

Tsuga: Y-you! 

Monokuma: [hands on stomach, laughing] PUHUHUHU! 

**Still laughing, Monokuma opened the floor and let Gensai's body slip through. Along with him, Monokuma also disappeared, almost into thin air.**

**We were all silent.**

{And now to a frame we all know and love. And aerial view of all fifteen students, looking at each other suspiciously. Nakada Montaro is placed right in the middle, with Tsuga standing by his side.}

**Was this... really going going to be my life now? Trapped here with these strangers, knowing that someone might try and kill me at any moment?**

**It was almost too hard to shallow. To think that this would happen to me because I decided to attend Hope's Peak Academy.**

**My grandfather had been right. Of course, there was no way he would've guessed that _this_ would happen to me, but he told me that the school would be filled with bad news. I never knew exactly why he hated the school so much, but I wish I had listened. Because my school year, one that I had believed so strongly that would be filled with joy, and hope?  _  
_**

**It was filled with despair.**

 

PROLOUGE -- END 

FIFTEEN STUDENTS REMAIN

 

[...Saving...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monokuma: im the headmaster!!!1!  
> nakada: okay... that sounds fake but okay
> 
> And thus concludes our prologue! The next chapter will be a quick one, as it'll be the info presented about the characters in the ElectricIDs. Height, likes, dislikes, all sorts of fun stuff. That should be up in about a day or something. 
> 
> We'll be jumping into Chapter One soon, too! Any thoughts on who might die first? Who will their killer be? What shitty plot twists will Monokuma have in store for these nerds this time? Your thoughts are highly appreciated!


	4. ElectroID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Monokuma Rules! Breaking them is a big no no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically the characters dont get their IDs until the beginning of the next chapter, but I just felt it would look better to have it here !! jazz hands

Rules

  1. You are trapped inside Hope's Fall for the rest of your life, unless the graduation clause is met. Escape is prohibited. 
  2. You can leave Hope's Fall if you murder another student and get away with it. 
  3. Once a body is discovered, an investigation period will commence. If the killer is not identified, everyone else will be punished and the killer can leave. 
  4. However, if the killer is found, they will be executed justly. 
  5. Violence against Monokuma is prohibited. 
  6. You cannot break doors open. 
  7. Destruction of Hope's Fall will result in punishment. 
  8. You cannot lend your ElectroID to anyone. You cannot steal anyone's ElectroID. However, if someone is dead, you can borrow their ElectronicID.
  9. Killers have the right to break certain rules. 
  10. Monokuma reserves the right to add rules as he sees fit. 



 

Truth Bullets

**|L O C K E D|**

 

Report Cards

**#1. Tsuga Kata**

Talent: Blogger 

Height: '5"7

Weight: 180 lbs

Blood Type: A

Birthday: March 15th

Likes: Computers, jokes

Dislikes: Green peppers

Medical History: Never admitted into a hospital. Avoids physical work; is very weak and frail. 

Short Summary: An ordinary girl who claims she encounters very odd events. At a young age she started a blog online, which got her the fame she has. She loves to crack jokes and is a very good hearted person. 

 

**#2 Nakada Montaro**

Talent: Good Luck

Height: '5"7

Weight: 170 lbs

Blood Type: A 

Birthday: March 13th

Likes: Green peppers

Dislikes: Despair, viruses

Medical History: Broke his arm when he was a kid. A decent build, able to throw a punch. 

Short Summary: Nakada Montaro is a normal kid from a normal family and lives a normal life. Geez, protagonist much?

 

**#3 Togami Nayoko**

Talent: Heiress 

Height: '5"10

Weight: 154 lbs 

Blood Type: B

Birthday: January 6th 

Likes: Royal things 

Dislikes: Commoners 

Medical History: Never admitted into a hospital, allergic to dogs.

Short Summary: The heiress to the Togami Family. Appears polite, but seems to have a meaner side. 

 

**#4 Noir Nori**

Talent: Actor 

Height: '5"11

Weight: 256 lbs

Blood Type: A Negative

Birthday: September 25th

Likes: Action, comedy 

Dislikes: When the dog dies

Medical History: Never admitted into a hospital; suffered many injuries as a kid. 

Short Summary: Noir is a famous actor who has a large fan base among when. He's very joy-hearted and enjoys having a good time. 

 

**#5 Surumaru Yumi**

Talent: Classical Artist

Height: '5"6

Weight: 170 lbs

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: December 12th

Likes: Spray paint, modern things

Dislikes: Hospitals

Medical History: None; very healthy. 

Short Summary: A brash girl who seems to dislike her talent. She was the one who graffiti'd the Fujioka household. 

 

**#6 Hirano Kosho**

Talent: Movie Critic

Height: '5"4

Weight: 120 lbs

Blood Type: O

Birthday: June 6th

Likes: Movies, happy endings

Dislikes: Bad acting

Medical History: [[REDACTED]]

Short Summary: A rather blunt boy who seems to not be affected by much. They say that he has the ability to make or break an flim star's career.

 

**#7 Mitzusaka Chiyo**

Talent: Historian

Height: "5"5

Weight: 110 lbs

Blod Type: B Negative 

Birthday: March 1st

Likes: Reading, quiet places

Dislikes: Being wrong

Medical History: She suffered from a bad case of the flu when she was younger and recovered at a hospital. She's also allergic to too many things to list. 

Short Summary: Mitzusaka is well renowned for her ability to not only understand, but to also teach history. She's written many books explaining historial events. 

 

**#8 Jeremy Wolf**

Talent: ???

Height: "6"2

Weight: 240 lbs

Blood Type: O

Birthday: May 8th

Likes: Dogs

Dislikes: Loud noises, coffee

Medical History: Injured a lot in his teen years. Scarring along his right arm. Treated at a hospital often. 

Short Summary: A mysterious boy who can't remember his talent. 

 

**#9 Aizuma Matsuko**

Talent: Tennis Star

Height: "6'1

Weight: 170 lbs

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: July 7th

Likes: Winning

Dislikes: Losing

Medical History: [[REDACTED]]

Short Summary: Famous for her skill on the tennis court, they say Aizuma has never lost a match in her entire life. Quite rude, but seems to have a softer side. 

 

**#10 Imamaru Shuzo**

Talent: Inventor

Height: "5'5

Weight: 230 lbs 

Blood Type: A

Birthday: October 13th

Likes: Taking things apart; lemons

Dislikes: Mornings

Medical History: Rather clean. Taken to the hospital to have his tonsils removed when he was 12. 

Short Summary: A boy from the Imamaru Family, Shuzo is said to be spoiled. Still, he seems to be a good person, if not a bit of a prankster. 

 

**#11 Tanhoshitsu Naru**

Talent: Charity Worker

Height: "5'2

Weight:  120 lbs. 

Blood Type: O Negative

Birthday: December 22

Likes: Slice of life anime

Dislikes: Rich people

Medical History: Taken to the ER regularly; often is not even sick. 

Short Summary: Tanhoshitsu is strongly opinionated and seems willingly to get physical to defend her believes. A sweet girl, besides that. 

 

**#12 Hike Hiro**

Talent: Child Psychologist

Height: '5"8

Weight: 210 lbs

Blood Type: B 

Birthday: March 3rd

Likes: Children

Dislikes: People who don't like children 

Medical History: Almost died as a baby through unknown causes, has been rather healthy since then. 

Short Summary: A quiet and lost boy. Says that he handles children better than kids his own age. 

 

**#13 Konoe Kichi**

Talent: Police Officer

Height: '5"9

Weight: 163 lbs

Blood Type: O 

Birthday: June 9th. 

Likes: Blue

Dislikes: Liars, Thieves, Cheats 

Medical History: Harsh burns on her arms; treated at the hospital accordingly. 

Short Summary: Verious serious, Konoe won't put up with troublemakers. She is set on protecting everyone here. 

 

**#14 Tajahara Yutaka**

Talent: Architect

Height: '6"4

Weight: 250 lbs

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: September 12th

Likes: Aesthetically pleasing things

Dislikes: Things left undone

Medical History: Sick as a child, never went to a hospital and recovered on his own. 

Short Summary: Almost the SHSL Construction Worker, Tajahara is very oblivious but won't put up with fights. 

 

**#15 Rin Ritsu**

Talent: ???

Height: '5"10

Weight: 164 lbs. 

Blood Type: AB Negative

Birthday: June 3rd

Likes: Money, Punk Rock

Dislikes: People

Medical History: Never taken to a hospital; any dangerous wounds were handled with at home. 

Short Summary: A rather rude girl who won't reveal her talent.  

 

**#16 Gensai Sotan**

Talent: Escape Artist

Height: ???

Weight: ???

Blood Type: ???

Birthday: ???

Likes: ???

Dislikes: ???

Medical History: Deceased. 

Short Summary: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer than it should have im amazed


End file.
